Un nuevo despertar
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Yami siente que algo esta cambiando entre la relación de él y su hikari. Yugi también siente lo mismo. Pero existe un problema: comparten el mismo cuerpo y no hay posibilidad de que eso cambie... Hasta la llegada de una figura del pasado. YamixYugi. En Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo despertar

Capitulo 1: Un beso ladrón. 

Una muchacha de cabellos grises se encontraba sentada observando un grupo de muchachos mientras entraban a la cafetería. Su mirada se posa sobre el joven mas pequeño del grupo, el cual tenia colgando de su cuello uno de los tantos artículos del milenio: el rompecabezas del milenio que contenía en su interior el espíritu del faraón. Ra se lo había dicho hacia unos meses, cuando la contacto para recordarle su pasado.

Los jóvenes se encontraban concentrados en el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. No podían esperar a que pasaran las dos semanas que faltaban. Aunque se empeñaban en decir que nadie había planeado fiesta, era una mentira. Si habían hecho planes, y a lo grande. Justamente se habían reunido en ese lugar para poder hablar con tranquilidad sobre la fiesta sorpresa.

Pasan un rato mas hablando sobre diversos planes hasta que el reloj-alarma de uno de los chicos suena, era el de Yugi.

Yugi: Perdónenme chicos, pero tengo que irme. Le prometí a mi abuelito ayudarlo con la tienda.

Tristan: No te preocupes, nosotros seguiremos. Ten cuidado.

Tea: Nos vemos Yugi.

Afuera de la cafetería no estaba para nada agradable. Prácticamente todo el día había estado lloviendo, a veces dándole algunos respiros a los transeúntes pero no lo suficiente para dejarlos secos. Yugi, quien acababa de salir, se había dado cuenta de ello tarde, por lo que decidió tomar un atajo para poder llegar mas pronto a su casa – tienda. Por el apuro que llevaba no se dio cuenta de que había doblado del lado contrario del que tendría que haberlo hecho.

Yugi: Que extraño... Nunca antes había visto algo así...

Yami: Yugi... Creo que eso es lo menos que debería preocuparte ahora- Le dice el espíritu dejándose ver a un costado de el, pero esta mirando hacia atrás. 

Yugi: ¿Qué dices Yami?- Yugi mira a su amigo extrañado al mismo tiempo escucha unas pisadas a sus espaldas.

¿: ¿Yugi Moto no es verdad?- pregunta una voz de mujer joven.

Yugi al darse vuelta pudo apreciar a una muchacha casi de su misma edad, pero mas alta. Vestía una gabardina con un vestido por debajo, pero lo mas extraño era su colgante en forma de un ojo... Se parecía al collar del milenio de Ishizu, solo que el de esta mujer era plateado. ¿Acaso existía otro articulo mas del milenio? No podía ser... Inmediatamente Yami se materializo utilizando el cuerpo de Yugi, esa mujer tenia un articulo del milenio. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

¿: Me llamo Safira Aozawa. Querido Faraón... Este articulo tu no lo creaste... por eso no te diste cuenta antes.- Ella sabia sobre la duda del faraón, aunque no leyera la mente, sabia en que pensaba tan solo al mirarlo a los ojos.

Yami se sorprendió ante esto, nadie mas que sus amigos y su hikari sabían que el era un faraón. Esa mujer debería ser algo mas de lo que dijo. Su rostro demostró mas seriedad que antes.

Yami: ¡¿Quién eres y por qué estas aquí!

Safira: Pensé que lo sabías... que recordarías al verme... – Se acerco dando unos pasos lentos pero seguros hacia Yami quien no pudo mas que dar unos pasos hacia atrás.- Te lo recordare... con una condición.

Yami: ¿Cuál condición? "Esto no me esta gustando. ¿Quién rayos se cree esta mujer?"

Safira sonrió, ya lo tenia en sus redes. Aunque era una pena que el faraón no la recordaba, de todas formas no era importante. Dio unos pasos mas hacia Yami haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos mas hasta quedar contra la pared.

Se sentía perdido con esos ojos tan negros como el ébano, además que tenia la sensación de no saber donde estaba parado. Un trueno lo saco de ese trance y al notar lo que estaba haciendo avanzó unos pasos hacia ella para reclamarle que le dijera lo que sabia... Pero en ese mismo instante un rayo cae sobre el techo de una de las casas iluminando la zona provocando un corte de luz por unos minutos, para luego restablecerse... Yami que había desviado su atención volvió a concentrarse en el lugar donde estaba Safira pero se quedo totalmente desconcertado... Ella ya se había retirado del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno... A excepción de un escrito: _"Nos volveremos a ver querido Faraón"_. Y al instante nuevamente la lluvia comienza.

Yami: Definitivamente esto no me esta por gustar...

_Yugi: ¿Realmente no la conoces Yami? Por lo que dijo, parece que ella si te conoce. Quizás sepa algo mas sobre tu pasado.- Le pregunta su hikari mirándolo con algo de preocupación. _

Yami: Puede ser Yugi, de todos modos ahora debemos regresar. Tu abuelo puede empezar a preocuparse.

Era de mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana de un apartamento que quedaba solo a unas cuadras de un colegio. Era temprano todavía, pero la tranquilidad del lugar estaba siendo cortada por la alarma de un reloj que provenía de alguna parte del apartamento.

Una joven se despereza al tiempo que tira las sabanas que le cubrían la cabeza dejando ver su cabellera plateada, es Safira quien acaba de levantarse a causa de su despertador... Pero al mirar la hora se da cuenta de que eran las 8 de la mañana ya. Eso hizo que saltara de la cama para empezar a buscar su ropa de colegio además de sus útiles ya que sus clases empezaban a las 8.30 de la mañana.

Unos diez minutos después ya estaba en la calle corriendo a todo lo que podía. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser que justamente ella se quedara dormida cuando hoy tenia algo muy importante que hacer? Además era su primer día de escuela, no podía llegar tarde. Esa situación le provoco risa.

En el salón de clases los alumnos estaban esperando al profesor, aunque en realidad esperaban que no viniera. Por eso fue que se desilusionaron cuando lo vieron abrir la puerta e ingresar tranquilamente. Pero cuando comento que tenían una compañera nueva muchos estaban sorprendidos. Sobre todo Yugi, no sabía que alguien se podía cambiar de escuela a mitad de año. Cuando Safira ingreso al salón, no parecía la misma mujer que lo había abordado hace unos días en el callejón, es más, parecía mucho mas... pequeña.

_Yami: ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí!- _El faraón al igual que su hikari no podían creerlo.

Profesor: Safira Aozawa, siéntese detrás de Yugi Moto.

Safira: Si profesor.

Una vez que paso por al lado de Yugi ella se le quedo observando unos instantes para luego sentarse detrás de él. Ella sonrió, era una lastima que Yami no recordara mucho de su pasado. Durante la clase, ella no le presto mucho atención a sus compañeros, estaba concentrada en las clases y en ver como daría inicio a su plan. Cuando sonó la campana del recreo suspiro aliviada, no había podido dormir del todo bien. De todas formas era tiempo de mostrarle ciertas cosas al faraón, empezando por quien era ella.

Se levanto y salió del salón no sin antes dejar una nota sobre el banco de Yugi diciéndole que lo esperaba en el patio de la parte de atrás del colegio, tenían una charla pendiente.

Una vez que Yami y Safira estuvieron frente uno al otro. Yami decidió terminar de una vez por todas con todo eso.

Yami: Dime quien eres de una buena vez.- Sonaba enojado.

Safira: Pues bien... Si lo deseas tanto... Primero deberás cumplir con la primer condición.- Definitivamente no iba a dejarlo escapar esta vez.

Yami en cierta forma sentía que la conocía de algún lado pero también se sentía extrañado. Cuando la vio por primera vez se sintió torpe, al igual que ahora, como si esa mujer tuviera algún efecto mágico sobre él. Si quería averiguarlo debería acceder...

Yami. De acuerdo. Acepto.- dijo finalmente- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

Safira: No tan rápido mi querido faraón... Primero me asegurare que dices la verdad.- Contesto mientras empezaba a acercarse.

Nuevamente la escena del callejón se repitió: a cada paso que daba Safira hacia Yami, este retrocedía. Era algo intuitivo... Pero llego un punto donde ya no pudo retroceder mas. En ese momento Safira aprovecho para aprisionarlo colocando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Yami, quien no pudo hacer nada salvo sonrojarse por la cercanía de ella. Nuevamente había logrado ponerlo en _trance._ Una vez que ella lo tuvo como quería (contra la pared, inmovilizado y confundido) acerco su rostro para probar los labios del faraón que no podía hacer mucho para resistirse...

Yami cerro los ojos esperando que todo terminara pronto, o que al menos fuera un sueño; pero esa chica era demasiado real. Para su sorpresa se encontró devolviéndole tímidamente el beso; aunque se sentía algo extraño por dentro. De pronto sintió como si alguien le arrancara algo preciado, quiso defenderse pero no tenia fuerzas, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar una pequeña protesta en forma de gemido.

Safira al escucharlo protestar lo beso un poco mas fuerte pero luego de un instante fue disminuyendo el beso despegándose del faraón para finalmente darle fin a ese beso.

Yami al sentir que ella se retiraba se sintió como abandonado pero apenas abrió los ojos noto como su vista estaba totalmente nublada. Se sentía mucho mas débil que al principio. Fue solo en ese momento en que supo que ese beso tuvo otro objetivo... No pudo estar mucho mas tiempo de pie y se dejo caer perdiendo el conocimiento.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo despertar**

/.../ Recuerdos

... Pensamientos

Cualquier cosa, Yu gi oh no me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversión. Y porque quiero tenerlos en mis manos durante un pequeño tiempito.

Advertencia: A partir de aquí.. Será yaoi.. Quizá no empieza totalmente.. pero si a partir de este capitulo le voy a ir dando los toques necesarios. De modo que.. quedan advertidos. No quiero quejas porque creanme que mi respuesta no será nada agradable.

Capitulo 2: Partes de un pasado

Se sentía demasiado pesado como para levantarse, además de que le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo... Ese pensamiento lo sobresalto... Él no poseía cuerpo alguno, siempre tomaba _prestado_ el de su hikari, y a él tampoco lo sentía como antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo ultimo que recordaba era que esa muchacha lo había acorralado antes de arrebatarle un beso... Eso hizo que sintiera un calor en sus mejillas aunque a pesar de ello tenía algo frío en su frente. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, no se encontraba en su hogar ni en el colegio. ¿Dónde estaba? Al mirar a un costado pudo notar algo que lo sorprendió en cierto modo: Safira estaba observándolo a un costado.

Sefira: ¿Cómo te sientes Yami?- escucho que le preguntaba al tiempo que le retira un paño frío de la frente..

Yami: ¿En donde estoy?- Su voz era ronca

Sefira: En mi apartamento. Te dio fiebre luego de que te _libere_.

Yami al escucharla recordó lo que había sentido, esa sensación de abandono... No había sido cualquiera. Esa mujer le había arrebatado a su hikari, estaba seguro. Quiso levantarse para poder interrogarla pero todavía estaba débil. Safira lo notó y lo obligó a volver a acostarse tomándolo de los hombros mientras lo recostaba.

Sefira: Si te preocupa Yugi, él me pidió que te cuidara... Será joven pero tiene más resistencia que tu.

Yami no pudo evitar sentirse extraño ante esa confesión, su hikari nunca lo había dejado solo y ahora por culpa de la aparición de esa extraña.. Él lo hacia. Para colmo con una desconocida; cerro los ojos solo por unos instantes para calmarse pero se sentía mareado aunque el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieron.

/Podía apreciar la figura de una mujer frente a él, parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando. De seguro era así, ella siempre lo esperaba después de cada sesión con los sabios puesto que nunca podía acompañarlo, pero esta vez era distinto. Sería la última vez que se verían si ese maldito hechicero resultaba ganador. Se acerco sin dudarlo hacia ella, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos, no sabía bien el porque pero sabía que era así.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente pudo apreciar esos ojos verdes tan profundos que lo hipnotizaban, le acaricia con una mano la mejilla mientras que con la otra la abraza por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y robarle un suave beso a pesar de no ser correspondido. Cuando se separan ella esta llorando, con suavidad le limpio algunas lagrimas. No quería verla llorar pero tampoco quería ver esa expresión de soledad en sus ojos.

No llores... Regresaré, ya lo veras.- Le dijo con una voz suave, aunque no sonaba del todo seguro.

No quiero que vayas... Quédate conmigo.- Pudo percibir el miedo en su voz, pero solo pudo abrazarla.

Tengo que ir. Nuestro reino depende de que logre derrotarlo, ya lo veras Katrina.

Su respuesta fue con voz suave y ronca antes de emprender un viaje del cual no sabía si regresaría. Todo había ido muy rápido, pero era su culpa y lo sabía demasiado bien, ella lo había provocado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Yami... – murmuro Katrina mientras lo veía alejarse.- Ojalá regreses... Por el bien de tu pueblo. /

Despertó totalmente sorprendido por las imágenes que acababa de ver entre sueños. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Miro alrededor para tratar de adivinar en donde estaba, pero lo único que vio fue oscuridad. El lugar no tenia ninguna ventana abierta aunque por el sonido de la calle estaba en una buena ubicación. Se levanto de la cama con cuidado para poder observar con mayor exactitud el lugar donde se encontraba, al hacerlo pudo notar una pequeña luz que salía por el costado de una puerta entreabierta, del mismo lugar de donde salían unos murmullos. Decidió acercarse para ver que era todo eso.

Se acerco despacio a la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz de Sefira, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien mas... Pero no escucha a la otra persona, de seguro hablaba por teléfono.

Sefira: ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Los últimos días que estuvimos juntos te lo repetí muchas veces...- Ella cada tanto hacía una pausa, quizás para escuchar a su interlocutor.- No... No regresare ahora. Tú me dijiste que si tomaba ese avión no tendrías nada mas que ver conmigo... – Su voz sonaba triste, ahogada, pero autoritaria. Nuevamente un silencio que fue seguido de una risa sin alegría mas bien forzada.- Te dejaré en claro una sola cosa Armando... Ya no quiero volver a verte ni saber de tu persona nunca mas en toda mi vida. Me fallaste cuando mas te necesite y me engañaste con cada palabra que me dijiste, adiós y no me busques mas.- Se pudo escuchar el ruido como de que alguien colgaba el teléfono al tiempo que se tiraba en una cama.

Algo le decía que debía consolar a esa joven, a pesar de que no la conocía en absoluto ¿O si? Solo estaba seguro de que lo buscado y decía que él la conocía, aunque no estaba tan seguro de ello, es mas no estaba seguro de nada.

Un Yami inseguro se quedo observando la puerta unos momentos sin saber muy bien que hacer, por un lado era una completa desconocida... Pero por otro, ella lo había ayudado a su modo. Decidió no molestarla, de todas formas aun estaba algo cansado, de modo que regreso al lugar donde se había levantado.

Ni bien cortó el teléfono, Safira se recostó en su cama para observar el techo mientras intentaba no pensar en nada. Pero algo rondaba en su mente: ese llamado le hizo darse cuenta de algo que había tratado de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas por mas que al final resultara siendo la pura verdad: Su lugar estaba en esa ciudad, no sabía bien que o quien la había impulsado a irse de su ciudad natal para llegar hasta aquí, a Domino. Con delicadeza tomo su collar y lo observo: era el ojo de Ra pero con alas. No pudo menos que sonreír cuando el recuerdo de cómo su collar había llegado a sus manos.

/ Finalmente estaba en Egipto, luego de muchos tramites para lograr su pasaporte, sin contar otros problemas para obtener el dinero y los pasajes, pero todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena. Su mirada juguetona parecía la de una niña en un parque de diversiones, de todas formas así se sentía ella.

Luego de acomodarse en un hotel había logrado escaparse de la vigilancia de sus tutores para recorrer Egipto por su cuenta, esa iba a ser la mejor parte de todo el viaje puesto que le esperaban largas horas de espera en los autobuses de las excursiones que la obligaban a tomar puesto que eran las mas "seguras". Suspiro cansada de tan solo pensarlo, pero pronto olvido ese pensamiento inmediatamente luego de detenerse frente a un vendedor de recuerdos. Paseo su mirada desde los típicos recuerdos (botes, pirámides, amuletos... ¿un ojo?). Tomo entre sus manos un colgante en forma de un ojo algo extraño...

Vendedor: Pareciera que ese collar la ha estado esperando señorita...

Ante el comentario del vendedor Sefira rápidamente lo observo confundida

¿Esperándome? ¿Este collar? Es lindo y me siento bien en tenerlo... Pero... No creo que...

Vendedor (como si le hubiera leído la mente): Todas las cosas poseen un dueño y cuando lo reconocen lo reclaman o lo esperan. Siempre pasa...

Safira (mucho mas confundida que antes): ¿Cómo supo que... ?

Vendedor: Ya lo entenderás a su momento... Llévatelo si lo deseas, no te cobrare.

Safira: E. Esta bien... /

Desde entonces había tenido la sensación de que le hacía falta algo, durante mucho tiempo creyó que era solo algo pasajero, pero durante el ultimo tiempo se había vuelto mas y mas fuerte, como si su inconsciente le reclamara que hiciera algo.

El despertador empezó a sonar, al principio como una alarma amortiguada, para dar paso un momento después al sonido de una radio en donde justamente el locutor estaba leyendo los datos del tiempo; sonrió sarcástica, justo lo que necesitaba... El locutor acababa de anunciar lluvia durante todo el maldito día; un alerta meteorológico, aunque quizás eso le daría tiempo de terminar unos asuntos pendientes...

Safira Definitivamente debo ver a donde me lleva todo esto...

Se levanto en forma perezosa de la cama; tomo unas ropas y se cambio ahí mismo para luego abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación. Al ingresar a otra habitación (que parecía mas una sala de estar) pudo apreciar en su espejo de cuerpo completo que su imagen no era la suya, era _ella _que se había despertado y fue _ella _quien diviso a Yami acostado en el sofá.

Sonrió para sus adentros al verlo de ese modo. Nunca pensó que su faraón pudiera acomodarse tan rápidamente a su cuerpo mortal, pero el tiempo lo diría. A ella le había costado demasiado trabajo. Se acercó con la intención de despertarlo, pero detuvo su camino al darse cuenta de que ya estaba despierto.

Safira: Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte despierto.

Yami: Sus ojos... ¿no eran verdes? No podía seguir durmiendo... – replico a modo de respuesta al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá para encararla.- ¿Qué me hiciste?

Sonaba autoritario. Ella no pudo menos que sonreir... Pero era una sonrisa triste, como si fuera ella quien tuviera el derecho de hacer esa pregunta y no él. Quito su mirada

Safira (ahora, al haberse acercado a una ventana sus ojos volvían a ser de ebano) Hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse ante la pregunta del faraón pero finalmente contestó.- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Te lo diré... No... Creo que mejor...

Yami: ¡Habla! Me debes mas de una explicación...- Elevo un poco la voz, pero no mucho. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo... (¿Desde cuando _dormía_ tanto tiempo? Y ¿Desde cuando no estaba su hikari a su lado?)

Safira (Como le gustaba dejar los misterios hasta el ultimo instante.): Ven conmigo.

Safira se dirigió hacia otra parte de la habitación en donde se encontraba una clase de biblioteca pequeña donde se leían distintos títulos (Mitología griega, Los cuentos de Alan Poe, Los mejores cuentos navideños... ) al lado del cual se apreciaba una puerta algo disimulada.

Al entrar a la habitación siguiente Yami no pudo menos que paralizarse ante lo que estaba viendo... Su hikari, Yugi, estaba durmiendo en esa habitación... Durante los primeros instantes creyó que seguía soñando, que nada de eso era verdad... Pero cuando lo vio despertarse se acerco lentamente a él hasta quedar prácticamente a su lado.

Yugi despertó al escuchar el ruido de gente que entraba en la habitación (a pesar de que era de día, ese dormitorio estaba en penumbras dándole un aspecto algo tétrico pero mas que eso... Solitario) Cerro unos momentos los ojos para poder quitarse los últimos restos de cansancio que le quedaban, por lo tanto no pudo ver cuando fue que Yami apareció detrás de Safira ni cuando se sentó a su lado...

Yami: Hikari... – Dijo con un hilo de voz

El pequeño al escuchar la voz de Yami abrió de inmediato los ojos y se dio cuenta de la cercanía de este. No estaba del todo seguro si seguía soñando o era realidad, decidió arriesgarse.

Yugi: ¿Yami? – Preguntó inseguro pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar: el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron observando el uno al otro. Examinándose. De todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca habían podido verse físicamente puesto que Yami nunca tuvo cuerpo propio... Hasta ahora. Cada uno inspeccionaba al otro con la mirada, fijándose en los detalles que nunca notaron. De repente ambos se dieron cuenta de algo que hasta ahora se les había escapado: el rompecabezas del milenio. Ninguno de los dos lo tenia. Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento.

No podía creerlo, desde el momento en que ambos se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, siempre había imaginado como seria este momento. Luego de volver a mirarlo unos instantes mas, le dedico una de sus mas alegres sonrisas. Estaba contento no solo porque él estaba ahí, sino porque se encontraba bien. Por alguna extraña razón cuando lo abrazo se sintió bastante cómodo, podía sentir su corazón latir mas rápido, cerro los ojos para escucharlo al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un color sonrosado.

Nunca habría esperado que él lo abrazara, tardo un poco en salir de la sorpresa que le provoco la reacción de su hikari. Lo rodeo algo tímidamente con sus brazos para estrecharlo contra sí. Aun se sentía algo torpe. Varias emociones se agolparon de pronto en su mente... Pero no pudo identificarlas claramente.

Yugi: Me alegro mucho que te encuentres bien Yami.

Yami: Gracias hikari...

Safira los había estado observando apoyada a un costado de la puerta. Ya se había imaginado que pasaría eso. Parte de su misión estaba completa, pero ni siquiera la mitad estaba cumplida... Poco a poco, Sefira se fue sumergiendo en sus pensamientos hasta que un golpe seco la saco de ellos.

Alguien había entrado a su apartamento, su collar empezó a brillar advirtiéndole que la persona que menos deseaba que la encontrara estaba dentro del apartamento. Al mirar a los dos muchachos que antes habían empezado a investigarse con la mirada, ahora la miraban a ella como pidiendo respuestas que no tenía. Al menos, no unas que los dejara satisfechos.

Finalmente la había encontrado, y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, ni aunque tuviera que atarla o encerrarla para que no volviera a pasar. Derribo de un solo golpe la puerta que daba acceso a su "hogar", cuando lo atravesó dirigió una mirada de menosprecio al lugar al tiempo que apareció en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que lo inspeccionaba. Fue en ese momento que la diviso, lo estaba mirando.

La había encontrado... ¡El bastardo la había encontrado! Por los dioses, debía de hacer algo, pero no sabía que. Estaba paralizada de miedo. Como instinto llevo una mano a su collar para aferrarlo con fuerza y pedirle que la ayudara... Era su ultimo recurso y su única salvación.

Solamente él fue consiente del cambio en Safira, su hikari y el hombre que había aparecido no. Era una presencia fuerte, lo sentía en su ¿sangre? Abrió grande los ojos... Esa pose... Ese collar... Ahora todo tenía sentido... Finalmente otra parte mas de su pasado le era revelado...

Continuara...

Bueno hasta acá llego con esto. No me da la cabeza para seguir este capitulo que me dio mas guerra que el primero. DEJEN REVIEWS QUE SINO ME ENOJO Y NO ESCRIBO XD Saludos desde Argentina.

Muchisisisisisisisismas gracias a: Yatten Kitsune, Holly Motou y phantongirl14. Sepan disculpar que no publique las respuestas aquí pero estoy actualizando antes de ir a la facultad. ¡Espero verlas también en este capitulo!

Y para los otros lectores... ¡Denme ideas! Tengo escrito dos capítulos mas pero nunca están demás.. puedo usarlas para el quinto. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Odio este capitulo, me quedo muy feo.. Además es casi la mayor parte es flash back.. Bueno, dejen reviews con tomatazos y demás... no se aceptan bombas ni amenazas... Recuerdo que se aceptan sugerencias..

/.../ Recuerdos

... Pensamientos

/././Cambio de escena

Capitulo 3: La identidad de Safira.

/ Nuevamente estaba observándola como era ya su costumbre. Ella se encontraba conversando con varias mujeres del pueblo, había llegado hacía tan solo dos semanas y apenas se habían cruzado. Pero cada vez que tenia oportunidad de escaparse del cuidado de su padre iba a verla. Estaba obsesionado... No, estaba enamorado.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien mas se acerco por detrás, tan solo se entero cuando sintió una manos sobre su hombro y al voltear se encontró con un rostro tan familiar para el.

¿Nuevamente hechizado por esa muchacha amigo?- le preguntó con un toque de diversión en su voz al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de él.

Si... No consigo sacarla de mi cabeza... – Sabia que no hacia falta que le respondiera, pero ya no lo soportaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella.- Ayúdame. Tu la conoces Seth, he visto como hablan...

Pues...- el joven dudo unos instantes, pero al ver la expresión de su amigo no pudo negarse.- Esta bien, te ayudare... Pero no te hagas ilusiones.

Volvió su mirada hacia la muchacha que había finalizado su conversación con las otras mujeres, ahora se encontraba con uno de sus quehaceres. Su cabello, a pesar de ser de color opaco brillaba aun en las sombras. Era extraño querer tanto a alguien sin conocerlo del todo, bueno prácticamente sin conocerlo en absoluto, pero pronto podría remediar ese pequeño asunto. Solo había que esperar un poco mas y ella finalmente le pertenecería.

La observo unos momentos mas y reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para irse de ese lugar, su padre lo regañaría por volver a perderse las reuniones del consejo pero... Que mas daba, le gustaba estar ahí viéndola. Siguió caminando hasta perderse en uno de los pasillos junto a su amigo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sus pasos retumbaban por los pasillos, a pesar que no iba tan rápido. Debía de llegar pronto de lo contrario podría cansarse de estarla esperando. Realmente necesitaba verlo otra vez, hacia ya una semana desde su ultimo encuentro.

En el preciso instante en que pasaba por otro pasillo que conectaba al que estaba usando en esos momentos sintió como choco contra otra persona. Cayó al suelo de costado al igual que la persona contra la cual había chocado. Musito una disculpa sin abrir los ojos aun (los había cerrado al caerse) y cuando escucho una voz grave pero suave, ella los abrió sorprendida para ver a la persona a quien menos esperaba ver y que había evitado varias veces...

Él la había visto justo antes de chocar contra ella y caer al suelo, pero no había confirmado aun sus sospechas sino hasta cuando escucho su voz calmada y delicada, a pesar de que habló en un murmullo de todas formas pudo reconocerla. Se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de sus vestimentas al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha y le tendía una mano diciéndole que no tenia porque disculparse.

Al ver sus ojos mirándolo directamente un sentimiento se apodero de él (tenía que ser suya, y de nadie mas; no soportaría que cualquier otra persona le pusiera las manos encima...) se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, pero si la muchacha noto su desconcierto no dio muestras de ello.

Ella jamás pensó que en esos corredores se toparía con él... Con el futuro faraón de Egipto. Cuando observo que el aun tenia la mano extendida hacia ella en gesto de amabilidad para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomo sin titubear, aunque su mente era un torbellino de emociones. Esos ojos carmesí... Sabía que no tenía que mirarlo de frente y directamente, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, como si él hubiera lanzado un sortilegio.

En cuanto el futuro faraón desvió un poco la vista para observarla, ella finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie. ¿Cuándo se puso en pie? No lo sabía, pero de que su mano aun estaba atrapada en la de su señor lo estaba. Solamente en ese instante pudo darse cuenta de que la otra mano de su señor estaba en su cintura, y esos ojos carmesí volvían a hechizarla.

Tu nombre... – murmuro él con voz ronca pero aun había algo de autoridad y ¿cariño?- Quisiera saber con quien tengo el placer de haber chocado...

K... Katrina, mi señor.- respondió sintiéndose de repente algo tonta.

Hermoso nombre...

Esa mujer realmente hacía que luchara contra si mismo. Que luchara contra sí mismo, que recurriera a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cometer una estupidez. Las otras veces, aun viéndola de lejos también había tenido ese sentimiento, pero nunca tan fuerte, tan urgente como ahora... Finalmente no pudo resistirse por mas tiempo... Después de todo, él era su señor ¿no? No podía negarle nada.

La atrajo hacia él con suavidad mientras susurraba nuevamente su nombre, como si con ello lograra hechizarla él a ella, como si tuviera un poder oculto. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, rozo con suavidad esos labios que tanto tiempo quiso, deseo y soñó tener.

Ella no se resistió ante la actitud del futuro faraón, tan solo se dejo hacer temerosa de que si se negaba sería castigada. Tan solo cerro los ojos deseando que todo fuera un sueño, aunque sabia que era demasiado real. /

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Desvió un instante su mirada hacia los jóvenes que estaban detrás de ella para asegurarse que ambos estaban bien, y así era... A excepción del mas alto que se había desmayado (quizás finalmente pudo recordarla...), luego regresó su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba delante bloqueando un poco la puerta. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y avanzo unos pasos.

Esa muchacha no era la que había conocido, no era SU chica., pero de todas formas se la volvería a llevar a donde pertenecía. Cuando avanzó hacía él, le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa, pero ella se notaba imperturbable como si la presencia del hombre no la molestara en lo mas mínimo, aunque en sus ojos se notaba que tenía decidido a hacer algo. Pero había algo mas que lo obligo a detenerse un poco antes de llegar, era como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta que esa persona no era la que buscaba, no la que el quería.

Safira (parecía ella aunque sus cabellos ahora eran mas largos y su expresión mas adulta.): No la volverás a tener... A menos que me derrotes.

Era definitivo... Esa muchacha parada frente a él no era su Safira, no la que el vino a buscar. Una furia ciega lo invadió y observo a la mujer como buscando respuestas.

Hombre (se notaba la furia contenida en su voz): Tú no eres ella. ¿En dónde esta? ¡Dímelo!- ardía por dentro de agarrar a esa mocosa y estrangularla, pero esperaría... Mientras mas tardaba, mas divertido seria planear lo que haría con ella...

Safira (negando con un dedo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro): No, no te lo diré. Para saberlo, debes ganarme... Satoru. En un juego de sombras...

Hombre: ¿Y que gano yo con esto?- su voz prometía una tortura lenta y dolorosa...

Al fondo de la habitación se podía ver la imagen de dos jóvenes parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes. Uno de ellos, que a primera vista parecía mayor que el primero (al menos mas alto) estaba acostado en una cama junto a otro joven mas chico que el. El pequeño estaba intentando despertarlo mientras lo llamaba...

/ Sentía que alguien lo estaba llamando, la voz parecía algo lejana pero también algo cerca; no estaba seguro... Pero había algo... Había algo en esa voz que lo hacía estremecer, la sentía cálida pero fría, necesitaba ver a al dueño de esa voz...

Fue despertando poco a poco, al abrir sus ojos sentía como que faltaba algo en esa habitación, una presencia o una persona, no estaba seguro de todo... Al levantarse se asomo por la ventana de su habitación para observar en donde se encontraba... Aun no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando... Hace tan solo unos instantes había sentido que se encontraba en otro lugar.. . Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿Mi señor Faraón?- era una voz masculina, pero inconfundible para él: era uno de su sacerdotes, no necesitaba verlo de frente para saber quien era.

Estoy bien, descuida. – Suspiró, ahora sabía lo que le hacía falta.. era Ella, esa muchacha, no podía quitársela de la mente.. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

Si piensa en ella, olvídela. No puede tenerla.- él sabia que tan solo esos dos se lastimarían, además... - Katrina es tan solo una sirvienta... El consejo no le permitirá que esto vaya mas allá de una aventura...

Estoy muy conciente de mis obligaciones.- Respondió seco, aunque tenía razón... Pero.. por otro lado.. Él imponía las reglas, era él quien decidida quien le convenía o no. Se volvió a su sacerdote con una expresión decidida.- Dime algo... Tú conoces mejor que yo al consejo de sacerdotes...

Lo miro algo confundido, ¿qué le estaba por pedir? Esperaba que su intuición estuviera equivocada... Por que de no estarlo, no solo perdería a su mejor amigo... sino también a la única mujer que había amado y amaría...

Dime... ¿Están realmente obligados a obedecer absolutamente todo lo que yo, como su faraón, se los ordeno?- Le pregunto en voz neutra... Sabía que quizás podría ofenderlo con esa pregunta, pero debía de estar seguro.

Si.- Fue lo único que pudo responder...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Su plan había funcionado a la perfección, había convencido no solo al consejo de sacerdotes de que ella era la indicada y Katrina tampoco se había opuesto. Aunque en realidad sabía que ella nunca lo vería como un verdadero esposo, pero de todas formas ahora era suya. Nadie mas la tendría. Desvió su mirada hacia ella... Realmente estaba loco por ella... Y ahora tan solo los dioses podrían separarlos./

Cuando lo vio abrir los ojos su corazón sintió una sensación de alivio profundo al observar esos ojos violetas que tanto había añorado (a pesar de haberlos visto hacía tan solo media hora), estaba contento de verlo despierto.

Yugi: Yami, que bueno que estas bien... – Le dijo con sinceridad, había estado muy preocupado

Se incorporo en la cama con dolor de cabeza y al escuchar la voz de su hikari, observo al joven de cabellos tricolor y no pudo menos que sonreir para tranquilizarlo, paso su mano derecha por la cabeza del muchacho para despeinarlo.

Safira: Hasta que al fin despertaste... – Estaba cansada... pero debía verificar si la recordaba, mejor dicho.. Si recordaba a su otra yo.

Yami (desvió su atención hacia la joven.. y al observarla se quedo sin palabras... solamente pudo pronunciar un nombre): Katrina.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un accidente**

Había salido de la habitación para poder calmarse... El volver a verlo le daba ciertas esperanzas, aunque sabia que en el pasado ella no había hecho mas que tratar de separarse... Aquel entonces lo odiaba, pero luego comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo extrañaba, que le hacia falta esa presencia (a pesar de que la había herido en lo mas profundo al forzarla a ser su esposa.) No pudo reprimir un suspiro de confusión mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana para observar la calle, definitivamente ese día era gris: estaba lloviendo a mas no poder.

Voz: ¿Alguna vez te vas a cansar de mirar a esos mortales estupidez?- Sonrió al escuchar esa voz..

Katrina: ¿Alguna vez dejaras de robar, Bakura?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos habían quedado solos en la habitación. Por alguna razón se sentía nervioso de estar tan solo a cierta distancia de él, volvió a mirarlo de reojo y ciertamente se veía mas... No sabia bien como describirlo, pero si podía decir que se veía mas grande... Con mas presencia que antes. A pesar de su semblante serio. Siempre lo había visto como su mejor amigo... Bueno, uno de sus dos mejores amigos.. Pero ahora al verlo, no como espíritu sino con un cuerpo propio, empezaba a dudar seriamente de que no fuera algo mas profundo.

Yami: ¿Que sucede Hikari? Estas pensativo- Se había dado cuenta que hacia unos minutos lo miraba fijamente... provocando que sus mejillas se volvieran coloradas.

Yugi: ehh.. no.. nada.- Se ruboriza por saberse descubierto y voltea la mirada hacia otra parte..- Solo.. me preguntaba.. donde estará.. el rompecabezas.

Yami (mira a yugi con una ceja arqueada y se coloca enfrente de el): Estas mintiendo.- le indico con suavidad.

Yugi (mas ruborizado que antes): N-no se de que hablas.. yo.. yo no miento.

Yami: Te conozco... No te preocupa el rompecabezas.- Vuelve a regañarlo con suavidad.

Por alguna razón, al verlo con la mirada baja le provocaba una sensación extraña dentro suyo. Era como si quisiera que solamente fuera de él... Como le había pasado con Katrina. Se sorprendió por ese pensamiento.. pero los ojos de su hikari preguntando sobre su silencio hicieron que volviera a ruborizarse y apartar la vista.

Yami: ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? Esta sensación... ¿Qué será?

Decidió no insistir sobre el tema. Si Yugi no quería decirle que le preocupaba, él no iba a forzarlo. Se dirigió hacia una ventana para observar la lluvia, aunque no recordaba mucho de su pasado sabia que la lluvia lo calmaba en cierta forma. De aquella manera, podría pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hikari, era muy joven e inocente... Era una de las cosas que mas le agradaban y le hacían sentir afortunado de haberlo conocido.

Se apoyo en el marco de la ventana mientras intentaba descifrar lo que sucedía... Sentía la mirada de su hikari en su espalda y eso lo ponía mas nervioso aun, otras veces también se había sentido de esa forma... Pero esta vez era más fuerte, no podía ignorarlo.

A pesar de todo, se perdió en sus pensamientos logrando que su rostro tomara una expresión seria, que fácilmente podía confundirse con tristeza.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta cuando le dio la espalda... ¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo que lo pusiera de ese modo? Un retortijón en su estomago le advirtió que probablemente haya sido eso... ¿Por que otro motivo Yami se había puesto serio y triste de repente? Se levanto de la cama y se aproximo un poco hacia él... Dudo unos instantes antes de llamarlo... ¿Y si estaba enojado con el? Pero no lo sabría hasta que lo averiguara...

Yugi (con voz algo baja) Yami... – lo llamo sin obtener respuesta... – Yami. –Lo llamó mas fuerte. Necesitaba saber que sucedía.

Yami al escuchar que su hikari estaba justamente detrás de él y lo estaba llamando pensó que quizás ya estaba listo para contarle lo que lo preocupaba... Aunque algo malo le podría haber ocurrido y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y comprobar que estuviera bien... Pero para su mala (o buena) suerte, sus pies se enredaron logrando que perdiera el equilibrio... Algo que antes nunca le había pasado. Al intentar recobrarlo, sin éxito alguno, cayo de bruces contra el cuerpo del pequeño quien no pudo aguantarlo...

La caída no solo tuvo como consecuencia que Yami estuviera aplastando un poco a yugi.. (puesto que él era mas pesado) sino que también quedaron en una situación algo inusual y vergonzosa para ambos: yami estaba besando a yugi.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado y con los ojos abiertos... Sin decir que sentía como toda su sangre se iba para su rostro, aunque no tenía ni sentía ganas de separarse, ni de que él lo hiciera. A pesar de todo, estaba algo confundido...

Por un tonto accidente, le habían arrebatado ese primer beso.. Pero había otra cosa mas importante en que pensar antes que eso... Debía quitar a Yami de encima suyo, pero este aun no daba por terminado el beso... Pero ¿realmente quería separarse de el?

Paralizado.

Así se sentía, como si estuviera paralizado y no pudiera moverse por ningún motivo... Aunque era una sensación agradable, pero a pesar de ello se sentía culpable. Lo máximo que pudo hacer en esos momento fue dar por terminado el "beso" accidental que le había dado a su hikari. Aunque aun seguía encima del chico.

Se quedo observando a su hikari por unos instantes... Hasta que vio que había decidido hablar, sintió como una especie de miedo... ¿Miedo a que?

Yugi: Y-Yami... – a duras pena pudo nombrarlo. Su voz estaba algo ronca

Yami: ¿S-si? – Realmente temía que su hikari estuviera disgustado con él por su torpeza...

Yugi: ¿Podrías.. quitarte... de encima?

La pregunta del enano hizo que su contraparte se ruborizara bastante al tiempo que se quitaba de encima, luego el pequeño procedió a sentarse pero todavía no podía comprender la sensación de no querer separarse de él...

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y se mantuvieron en silencio. Ninguno estaba aun con ánimos de hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Estaba totalmente confundido, el día anterior (¿cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo y cuanto tiempo estuvieron en ese lugar?) lo único que sabía era que en el pasado el había sido un faraón y que se sacrifico para salvar al mundo encerrándose en el rompecabezas (¿dónde estaba? Katrina les había dicho que lo había guardado pero no les dijo nada mas) durante 1.500 años... Y de repente aparece una mujer que no solo tiene un articulo del milenio del cual ni siquiera Shadi sabia, sino que también resulta que parte de su memoria regresa dándole a conocer (o recordar) que tuvo una esposa y que esa chica era como una reencarnación de ella... Realmente todo le confundía.. Y para menos, ahora debía volver a acostumbrarse a un cuerpo...

-----------------------

Safira (quien había cambiado de cuerpo con Katrina): ¿Bakura verdad?- No lo conocía, pero su contraparte si. De todas formas debía tratarlo tarde y temprano... Y como ese chico albino fue quien "derroto" a su ex... – Te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado con ese pequeño.. ejem.. problema.

Bakura: ¿Te refieres a ese mortal que te seguía? No me des las gracias, era un estorbo, una piedra en mi camino. Además ¿para que quieres ese maldito rompecabezas? A mi me serviría mas que a ti.

En la voz del albino se notaba cierto tono que hizo que safira se diera la vuelta y lo observara. Era interesante, por describirlo de alguna forma, en ocasiones se comportaba bastante amable con ella y con otras personas pero en otras, simplemente la trataba con algo de respeto a ella pero el resto podía irse al infierno (o al reino de las sombras) si se atrevían siquiera a mirarlo...

Bakura: Pero todavía no me respondiste. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que el faraoncito no es todavía un mortal cualquiera?

Safira: Con lo que les dije es suficiente.. Y ¿desde cuando te interesa el faraón y su hikari?

Bakura (dejando escapar un bufido): No me interesan. – Se acerco a una mesa donde estaba el rompecabezas, no podía tocarlo... Pero si estar cerca de el.- Solo es pura curiosidad... Como tu dijiste una vez... Las paredes tienen oídos...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Aún estaban algo confundidos por el pequeño incidente ocurrido hacía tan solo unos instantes. Mientras uno pensaba en lo que ocurriría de ahora en más... El otro había descubierto cuan interesante era la puerta de entrada... Además de pensar en su nueva situación...

Miro de reojo a su compañero, sentía algo de curiosidad después de todo. Siempre habían estado juntos sin importar lo que pasara. Antes ya lo había observado pero no tan detenidamente como ahora. Pudo darse cuenta de su tez morena y que la apariencia seria que siempre mantenía no era mas que eso.. Una apariencia. Sin saber porque su mirada se dirigió a los labios de su contraparte. A pesar que habían sido tan solo unos segundos y que había sido un pequeño "incidente" no dejaba de pensar en eso. Simplemente no podía... Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño color rosado cuando bajo su mirada hacia sus manos dándose cuenta de que había mantenido la mirada fija durante un par de minutos...

En ese momento se escuchó como una detonación en toda la habitación. Fue rápida y bien efímera. No paso de ser solo unos instantes pero para dos chicos duro toda una eternidad. El que parecía el más joven se había agarrado de lo que tenía a mano sintiéndose confundido y algo aturdido, al menos sabía que no era nada grave. Lo mas probable era que estaban demoliendo unos edificios cerca y eso provoco el temblor... Eso debía de ser... Miró a su compañero pero se quedo paralizado como antes...

El temblor no solo le había hecho perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, también había logrado que su cabeza empezara a dolerle de una forma constante y martirizándolo... Aparte estaba el hecho de que sentía todo su cuerpo pesado... Antes había logrado dominar su cuerpo sin problemas pero ahora toda su voluntad se había ido al suelo.

Continuara...

N/ A: juro que si no lo dejaba hasta acá... iba a morirme tratando de pensar como seguir este caps. Así que mejor lo dejo acá y espero que les guste. Ahora... una suplica: SUGIÉRANME ALGO PARA CONTINUAR! No los matare.. Si veo algo que me gusta y lo puedo aplicar lo haré... Espero tener pronto el capitulo 5... con un buen abogado.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sí, lo sé... Tardé medio año en escribir... Es que no se me venía nada a la cabeza. Espero que me sepan perdonar. Tuve que cambiar muchas veces de abogado para poder hacerlo. Cabe decir que ninguno de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh son míos salvo Katrina y Safira, si los usas sin mi autorización te buscare con mi katana por la noche. Estás avisado._

_**Agradecimientos a Ekhary que hizo de beta lector de este chap.**_

_Y otra cosa antes de empezar... Cambié el formato de las conversaciones porque me molestaba el hecho de escribir el nombre antes de cada diálogo. En fin... Los dejo con el capitulo 5_

/.../ Recuerdos

... Pensamientos

/. /. /Cambio de escena

**CAPITULO 5**

Habían pasado tan solo tres días desde aquel terremoto que había sufrido la ciudad. No había hecho mucho daño ya que por suerte solo fue leve, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar algunos edificios y crear algo de caos por todo Domino.

La zona más afectada había sido precisamente donde se encontraba el edificio de Safira, lo cual ocasionó que el departamento quedara hecho un total desastre. No solo no tenía electricidad, sino que las ventanas estaban destrozadas, los toma corrientes habían explotado y de las cañerías ni hablar. Pero nada de eso para dos jóvenes tenía importancia... El que parecía más joven se dio cuenta que no eran los edificios que estaban demoliendo cerca lo que causo el temblor... sino que realmente fue un terremoto.

_Flash back_

_/Observó a su alrededor para evaluar un poco los daños... La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, los muebles y otras cosas estaban prácticamente destruidos. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos que estaban en el lugar había sufrido daños... Bueno... Casi. Ambos tenían algunos cortes ocasionados a causa de la ventana que había estallado, pero nada grave, solo eran rasguños que sanarían pronto. El pequeño Yugi se desprendió con algo de lentitud de la columna a la que se había sujetado para acercarse al mayor que se encontraba tirado en el suelo cubierto de cristales, polvo y quien sabe que otra cosa mas. Al parecer estaba inconsciente. _

"_Yami... Yami, despierta."- Empezó a llamarlo mientras se colocaba a su lado.-"Vamos faraón, despierta."– lo sacudió suavemente hasta que el chico emitió un gemido de protesta._

"_Ra... ¿Qué... sucedió?"- preguntó mientras se reincorporaba con algo de pesadez, le costaba moverse. Le dolía la cabeza._

"_Un temblor... ¿Te sientes bien?"- le preguntó preocupado a lo que su amigo sólo movió la cabeza afirmando.- "Qué alivio... por unos momentos me preocupe."- suspira aliviado._

"_Hikari... Estoy... muy cansado... Creo... que volveré... a dormir..."- Yami cerró lentamente los ojos hasta quedarse de nuevo dormido._

"_¿Qué? ¡No! Oye..." – Intentó despertarlo- "Se quedó dormido..."- comentó con una gota en la cabeza.../_

_End Flash Back_

Aquél día había llamado rápidamente a Katrina para que lo ayudara a trasladarlo a su casa, aunque se sorprendió de ver a Ryou con ella no le tomó importancia por el momento. Había costado más moverse por la ciudad de lo que pensó pero finalmente logro llegar, afortunadamente el lugar donde vivía había sido uno de los menos afectados por el temblor. Estaba preocupado por Yami, a pesar que los doctores habían dicho que no despertaría pronto ya que su cuerpo estaba extremadamente agotado (al parecer el obtener cuerpo propio lo había dejado agotado más de lo que pensó aquella chica).

Mantuvo su vista sobre el chico que descansaba en su cama y luego la desvió unos momentos, se veía tan diferente y tan apuesto así dormido... Al encontrarse pensando en eso se ruborizo unos momentos regresando su vista hasta Atem. En cierta forma se sentía solo pero... El verlo en ese estado lo confundía montones... Realmente en esos tres días no había podido quitarse de la cabeza aquel beso que accidentalmente se dieron. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no era el momento.

Yugi se encontraba sumergido en su mundo cuando escuchó un gemido proveniente de la cama y se mantuvo en su lugar al lado de la cama en el que se había pasado casi todo el tiempo cuidando del sueño de su acompañante quien ahora se sentaba en la cama dejando ver su torso moreno ya que las sabanas que lo cubrían se habían resbalado (Yugi no consiguió mucha ropa que le quedara bien, ya que no había podido localizar ni a Tristan ni a Joey).

"Ra... Mi cabeza me da vueltas..." – se quejó el recién levantado aun sin darse cuenta que su torso se encontraba desnudo y su compañero tenia casi la mirada fija en él.

"Es... normal... dormiste tres días... seguidos."- Definitivamente la visión que tenía lo ponía nervioso haciendo que le costara hablar bien.

"¿Eh? ¿Yugi?"- Lo miró algo curioso a pesar del dolor de cabeza, se había dado cuenta que su aibou lo estaba mirando fijo pero también que parecía intranquilo.- "¿Estás bien? Pareces algo nervioso..."- preguntó con ingenuidad acercando su rostro al de su Hikari para saber si se encontraba bien luego de que este levantara un poco la vista para verlo a los ojos.

"¡Ah! No... Digo si... Es decir... Estoy bien..."– El acercamiento lo había puesto aún mas nervioso y sentía el rostro arder... Eso significaba una cosa... Se había ruborizado.

"Estas extraño..."- Comentó el faraón arqueando una ceja.

"Te parece, dormiste tres días seguidos. Eso te debe haber afectado un poco la cabeza…"- dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba.- "Iré a buscar algo de la comida que sobro del mediodía..."

"¿Para qué quiero comer?"– preguntó con curiosidad... Aún no asumía el hecho de que ahora tenía un cuerpo.

"Los doctores dijeron que te desmayaste por estar débil y que debías comer. No discutas y no se te ocurra levantarte... A mi abuelito casi le da un infarto cuando te traje con Ryou... Ya regreso."- Dijo todo con algo de apuro y nervios.- "Por cierto... Cúbrete, solo he podido conseguirte ropa interior limpia... "- le comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta al tiempo que su compañero agarraba las sabanas y se cubría.- "Ya regreso."

El chico salió de su alcoba. Había encontrado una excusa para salir de la habitación. Se recostó por la pared luego de cerrar la puerta, se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar calmarse. Por alguna razón desconocida desde que lo vio por primera vez en carne y hueso, se sentía extraño...

Flash back

_/ "¿Yami?" – Preguntó inseguro pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar: el aludido asintió con la cabeza. _

_Ambos se quedaron observando el uno al otro. Examinándose. De todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca habían podido verse físicamente puesto que Yami nunca tuvo cuerpo propio... Hasta ahora. Cada uno inspeccionaba al otro con la mirada, fijándose en los detalles que nunca notaron. /_

End flash back

Al recordar como lo había observado se ruboriza un poco recordando también su "primer beso", bueno en realidad no era realmente eso ya que solo fue a causa de un incidente pero... No pudo evitar recordar esa escena. Su yami había perdido el equilibrio por razones desconocidas para él y al intentar ayudarlo... Accidentalmente había caído encima de él.

Flash back

_/ La caída no solo tuvo como consecuencia que Yami estuviera aplastando un poco a Yugi... (Puesto que él era más pesado) sino que también quedaron en una situación algo inusual y vergonzosa para ambos: Yami estaba besando a Yugi. /_

End Flash Back

Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí al recordar ese "accidente" no es que estuviera molesto por ello ni ofendido... Aunque ¿Debería estarlo? Todo lo ocurrido le estaba afectando sus pensamientos. Decidió que no era el momento de pensar en lo que ocurría en su cabeza para ir a buscar el desayuno, al pensar esto observo por la ventana y vio que ya era de noche...

La ciudad poco a poco retornaba a la normalidad luego del terremoto que la había azotado, ellos tuvieron suerte. Domino fue una de las menos afectadas... Al recordar eso, se le vino a la mente nuevamente el accidente y la sensación que había tenido entonces. Se llevó una mano al pecho... El beso, había sido cálido ¿Cómo se sentiría si...? Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido (y también se había ruborizado un poco más) al encontrarse pensando en ello, mejor dejaba eso para otro momento, ahora debía de buscar la comida para yami por lo que retomo su camino hacia la cocina.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_En la habitación de Yugi._

Cuando observó la puerta cerrarse largo un pequeño suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro para taparse los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido antes del terremoto. Se había sentido tan bien, aún recordaba el beso que le había dado por accidente a su hikari. Era extraño... Tenía de ganas de volver a probar los labios del pequeño. ¿Qué sería esa sensación que le produjo la visión de su compañero todo ruborizado? No era la primera vez que la sentía... Recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Yugi en la casa de la mujer aquella, había sentido que algo lo invadía y un pequeño calorcito en su pecho. ¿Qué sería lo que estaba sintiendo?

Cerró los ojos y colocó su brazo a un costado mientras algunas imágenes de Yugi ruborizado le vinieron a la mente. Le agradaba esa imagen… Se dijo mentalmente que intentaría provocar más sensaciones como esas en su compañero. Se quedó unos momentos pensando cuando se le vino a la mente otra imagen… Mucho antes de conocer a Sefira y recordar a Katrina. Había sido un día de lluvia donde el pequeño había regresado corriendo, por lo que llegó a su hogar totalmente empapado, en ese entonces cuando lo observó se preocupó por su bienestar pero ahora…

No terminó la frase mental porque abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama mirando la pared… Estaba seguro de algo. Ahora que se había detenido a pensar en ello… Lo descubrió. Su compañero quizás no era muy atractivo, ni muy desarrollado para su edad… Pero tenía un _algo_ que le gustaba.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta de la habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para luego abrirse y dejar ver al menor de los pelirrojos con una bandeja de sopa humeante y una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer estaba contento.

"Qué bueno que sigues despierto… Te traje la comida. Espero que te guste."- comentó el pequeño mientras avanzaba hacia el otro chico que estaba sentado en la cama.

Etto… Arigato Yugi.- agradeció el mayor sin dejar de observar a su compañero.

Realmente ese chico le atraía. Quizás a lo largo de la convivencia con él había visto otros chicos de su edad mejores formados y desarrollados, y hasta, por que no… Más atractivos. Pero Yugi… Yugi tenía algo especial, aparte de ser su hikari, que lo atraía.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Si, me tarde mucho. Y lo siento. Pero estuve trabajando a full esta semana para terminarlo. Este capitulo va dedicado a dos amigas mias: Holly y Nefer. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!!

Capitulo 6

Persecuciones y conversaciones

Dedicado a Holly Moto y Neferyami

_Durante la noche…_

Estaba furioso. ¿Quién se creía? Golpeó la pared con su puño demostrando su enojo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero le hervía la sangre el solo verla preguntar por ese… ese tipejo. Sabía que en el pasado habían sido pareja. Bueno, solo compañeros ya que ella le pertenecía desde antes que él la viera.

Su otro yo solo lo observaba murmura cosas mientras golpeaba cada tanto la pared. No iba a molestarlo. Quizás algún tiempo atrás no se habría acercado a causa del miedo que le tenía, pero las cosas desde entonces eran distintas. Bakura ya no era el sádico ladrón que todos creían, quizás para los otros seguía siendo el mismo pero la realidad era otra totalmente distinta, era un buen espíritu…

Justo cuando el pequeño estaba reflexionando sobre el "buen" espíritu que era su oscuridad, ésta había destruido un jarrón. Esto hizo que el pelilila lo volviera a pensar, esta vez diciéndose que al menos él lo intentaba, ya que su manía de romper cosas o mandar personas al Reino de las Sombras no habían desaparecido.

Ryou lo observo unos minutos más en silencio antes de atreverse siquiera a abrir la boca. Cuando le pareció que el mayor estaba un poco más calmado (ya no quedaban muchas cosas por romper… por lo que se había sentado en un sillón mascullando insultos egipcios contra el faraón) tomo valor y hablo.

"¿Por qué no hablas con ella?"- Tanteó el terreno. Quizás Bakura no era mas un asesino ladrón, pero seguía siendo peligroso.

"¿Y qué mierda le voy a decir? ¿Qué el faraón es un idiota y no se la merece por ser un cobarde y que además al que quiere es al enano?... FEH ¡Ni pensarlo!" – dijo antes de adoptar su forma como espíritu.- "Mejor me dejo de pensar tonterías y me voy a la sortija. Y no me molestes a menos que te estén por asesinar o algo parecido."

"Dioses…"- murmuró Ryou al ver a Bakura desaparecer luego de esa advertencia.- "A lo mejor no fue buena idea mencionárselo…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No le gustaba en absoluto la forma en que se estaba sintiendo. Ambos daban vueltas por su cabeza, casi por igual. Si, casi. Uno más que el otro. Pero aun no descifraba lo que le pasaba con uno. Se sentía tranquilo y recordaba cosas pero el otro… No recordaba… ¡Lo pensaba!

Tenía que descubrir que le sucedía. Odiaba esa sensación de confusión que lo embargaba.

Suspiro mientras desviaba la vista de la ventana. Había estado así por un buen tiempo. No sabía con exactitud cuanto, pero sabía que era bastante tarde. Volvió a suspirar y miró hacia donde ahora estaba su hikari descansando. El día anterior había despertado luego que hace tres días ocurriera lo que Yugi había llamado terremoto… Solo recordaba una cosa: haber caído sobre el pequeño y haberlo besado accidentalmente… Pero cuando lo recordaba, también estaba ella…

Ahora que lo pensaba… Estaba entre dos personas. Una era ella, que por lo poco que recordaba había sido su esposa en el antiguo Egipto… Pero por otro lado, estaba Yugi, quien lo había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo sin pedir nada más que su amistad… Eran dos personas totalmente distintas… Odiaba estar en ese dilema.

Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba por última vez la ventana desde donde se observaba la calle vacía, nadie andaba afuera a esas horas de la noche, en especial ahora que la ciudad todavía estaba en vías de reparación a causa de los daños causados por el terremoto.

Se levantó del banco donde había permanecido sentado todo ese tiempo y se acostó al lado de su compañero. Ya cuando amaneciera seguiría reflexionando, ahora solo quería dormir. Desde que tenía cuerpo… Se sentía cansado… Se preguntaba porque sería.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"¡HE DICHO QUE NO!"

"Pero Katrina… Quizás deberías…"

"Safira, ¿tengo que repetírtelo por quinta vez? NO quiero hablar con él."

La chica suspiró y dejó el cepillo con el que se estaba peinando antes de acostarse, mientras otra joven bastante parecida a ella, pero más alta y con un semblante más serio (y se la veía molesta por el tema que estaban tratando), estaba sentada en la cama. Aunque a la segunda joven se la notaba transparente, como un fantasma.

"Definitivamente no lo entiendo… Dices que en el pasado eran muy unidos…" - comento Safira con cierto tono de curiosidad.- "Y ahora no lo quieres ni ver…"

"Exacto. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?" – protestó sin mirarla.

"Si. Dices que no quieres verlo… Pero fuiste con él para preguntarle sobre ese chico llamado… ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"Atem…" - murmura mientras baja la mirada.

La verdad era que nunca pensó encontrar a ambos en esa época. Es mas, ni siquiera sabía que habían vuelto como ella hasta que los vio por televisión. Se cruzo de brazos y volteo hacía otro lado para no mirar a la chica que la observaba con curiosidad en silencio. No sabía bien como actuar, cuando creía que todo estaba olvidado tenía que aparecer él. Tenía que ser él quien lo arruinara todo. Bufo algo molesta.

Safira observo a su yami unos momentos mas para luego volverse al espejo y empezar a trenzarse su cabello. En momentos como ese… Deseaba tener a alguien a su lado, pero no a cualquier chico sino a uno en especial. Observo de reojo una fotografía que tenía a su lado. Era la única que había logrado salvar, era ella junto a un chico castaño de ojos azules como hielo. Aunque la mirada del castaño era muy seria comparada con la dulce expresión de la chica. Suspiro sin darse cuenta llamando la atención de la chica sentada en la cama.

"¿Te quedarás todo el tiempo aquí detrás de mi en vez de ir por él?"- preguntó de improvisto Katrina.

"Es que… Siempre esta ocupado y… Y no quiero hacerle perder tiempo. Seguro ni me recuerda…" - fue su respuesta con un tono de duda.

"No hables si no sabes. Mañana le preguntaremos a Bakura por ese si quieres. Seguro lo conoce…"- dijo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de su error solo miro hacia otro lado.

"¿Mm? ¿Escuché mal o acabas de llamarlo por su nombre?"– pregunto sabiendo lo que ella diría.

"Bah… Era solo para que lo ubiques… No me interesa ese en absoluto… "

"Si claro… ¿Me vas a negar que después de todo lo que sucedió entre los dos en el pasado no significó nada?"- En verdad empezaba a pensar que lo de ese chico al que ella perseguía era un capricho, después de todo… La había visto ponerse nerviosa ante el pelilila…

"Ay, ya déjame en paz. Sabes… Mejor me regreso a mi artículo si vas a seguir con esto. Ya tuve suficientes cuestionamientos por hoy."- Dijo evitando responder al tiempo que desaparecía

"… Mejor mañana no le digo nada. No quiero tener problemas ni hacerla enfadar."

Observó por última vez la foto que estaba sobre la mesa y sonríe con algo de tristeza. Habían pasado ya varios años desde que lo conoció y logró salir con él. La tomó entre sus manos para mirarla con más comodidad y luego la abraza con suavidad en su pecho.

"Que descanses mi _neko_. Mañana si Katrina esta de mejor humor iré a verte… Ojala no estés tan ocupado."

Volvió a dejar la foto sobre la mesa. Se levantó y finalmente se acostó al tiempo que apagaba las luces. Si todo iba bien, mañana podría verlo. Solo esperaba que Katrina no insistiera en ir a ver al chico egipcio, a ninguno de los dos. Se acomodó para descansar mejor y finalmente cayo en los suaves brazos de Morfeo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Casa de los Motos. Habitación de Yugi.

Prácticamente nunca en su vida había dormido mejor… Al levantarse noto a su compañero durmiendo a su lado y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo. Se veía tan… Pacifico… ¡Y tranquilo! Nunca lo había visto dormir, y mucho menos tan de cerca…

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder levantarse. ¡Es que se sentía extremadamente cómodo! ¿Era un crimen querer quedarse al lado de él? No quedaba otra…

Aunque una última mirada no haría nada. Lo observo con detenimiento. Siempre había sido un poco más alto pero no le molestaba. Su mirada se quedo mirando su rostro unos momentos para luego bajar por el torso desnudo de su acompañante… Es que como el día anterior no le había podido conseguir más que un par de ropa interior…

Mejor dejaba de hacer eso. Empezaba a pensar en cosas que realmente no le favorecerían en ese instante. Decidió darse una ducha para enfriar los ánimos. Luego lo despertaría para desayunar y ver si le podían conseguir ropa. A lo mejor Joey podría prestarle algo… Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntó por su amigo. No lo había visto desde el día del terremoto.

Estaba decidido, visitaría primero a su amigo y ver si lograba encontrarlo para verificar que estuviera bien. Tomó una toalla y entro al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

_Momentos mas tardes…_

Estaba despertando a causa del ruido de una puerta al cerrarse y por culpa de la maldita luz solar… ¿Es que el sol no lo iba a dejar descansar? Aun se sentía algo adormilado aún. Se había quedado despierto una buena parte de la noche, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en esos días. Se desperezo un poco e iba a volver a dormir cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, se incorporo lo suficiente como para observar algo que lo dejo con los ojos abiertos y terminó por despertarlo totalmente. En verdad ya no quería volver a dormir… No porque lo que vio le hubiera asustado… Sino que no quería dejar de mirar…

Yugi estaba parado frente al espejo con una toalla en la cabeza secándose el cabello mojado, pero con el pecho descubierto y algo mojado por la ducha. Era un verdadero espectáculo para sus ojos. Desde su posición podía observarlo con total claridad.

Yami desde que lo conocía JAMÁS lo había visto como ahora. Todo el tiempo que había sido espíritu siempre que el más pequeño entraba a bañarse, él se quedaba fuera o entraba al rompecabezas hasta que su hikari estuviera listo.

Lo observó durante todo ese rato y realmente era una visión para deleitarse. Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerle muchas cosas… Pero ninguna incluía dejarlo dormir o descansar en algún momento. Jamás lo había notado... Pero Yugi tenía un cuerpo que, si bien no estaba formado a base de ejercicios, denotaba un cuidado. Su figura era algo delicada, pero no tanto. Se decidió en ese instante. Ese chico debía ser suyo. Costara lo que costara.

Desgraciadamente para el faraón, su visión fue interrumpida ya que el más chico, al darse cuenta de la mirada sobre su cuerpo, ahora lo miraba a él con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Luego de unos momentos se puso una remera y un vaquero. Pero eso no evitaba que el egipcio lo siguiera mirando de esa manera tan… profunda.

"¿Qué... Qué sucede?"- preguntó aun nervioso por la mirada brillosa de la que era objeto

"No es nada."- Le sonríe… Era mejor no arruinar el momento. Ya se las arreglar un momento bien a solas y acorralarlo y…

"¿Yami, estás bien?"- le pregunta Yugi al verlo algo perdido entre sus pensamientos

"Si, no te preocupes…Estoy bien."

Ambos quedaron mirándose unos momentos sin decir nada. Yami se levantó y se acercó al más chico quedando parado frente a él. Tenía una mirada profunda. Con suavidad le acomodo uno de los mechones aun mojados pero no retiro la mano.

Yugi se ruborizo un poco más por la cercanía del mayor… y porque empezaba a acercarse… trago saliva. No se movió en absoluto… En cierta forma, quería volver a sentirlo.

Solo faltaba un poco… Los rostros de ambos estaban casi lo suficientemente cerca… Cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abre y la figura de un chico rubio aparece por la puerta haciendo que los dos rápidamente se separen…

El faraón murmura unas cosas para luego sentarse en la cama, en realidad ese chico le había arruinado el momento. Yugi por su parte, se sorprende por la presencia y se acerca rápidamente.

"Joey, ¡que bueno que estas bien!"- Dijo ni bien se acercó

"¡Hola viejo! Perdona por preocuparte, pero no tuve forma de comunicarme contigo… ¡No te imaginas lo que nos sucedió a Tristan y a mi!"- Empezó a hablar sin percatarse de la presencia del tercero.

"¿Les sucedió algo grave?"- preguntó preocupado.

"No, tranquilo. Solo quedamos atrapados en un edificio que casi se derrumba. El día de ayer nos dejaron salir del hospital, estuvimos allí solo por observación pero…" - Fue entonces que lo recordó.- "¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde diablos estuviste metido todo este tiempo amigo? Desapareciste bastante tiempo."

"Bueno… Es algo complicado de explicar… "

"La nueva alumna tiene un artículo milenario, el cual también posee un espíritu dentro. Y para colmo esa mujer, el espíritu, fue mi esposa en el pasado."

Finalmente hablo el faraón atrayendo la mirada de un yugi curioso y la de un mudo Joey que no acababa de convencerse de lo que estaba viendo.

"O...Oye…Yu...Yugi… ¿en… en...ver...dad... es… quien… yo…creo... que es?"- Preguntó temeroso.

"Si Joey soy Yami si eso es lo que quieres preguntarle."

"Pero… Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Y cómo es que tienes un cuerpo propio?!"

Con eso logro que el faraón se atragantara un poco y un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus mejillas… Había olvidado como logró obtener ese cuerpo. En cierta forma en ese momento pensó que lo iba a perder, aunque algo lo obligo a concentrarse durante el beso y de alguna forma se lo encontró respondiendo…

Ahora que lo recordaba, sinceramente, no sabía si desear no haberlo correspondido… o agradecerlo. Si no lo hubiera respondido, no habría tenido oportunidad de ver esa grata y deliciosa visión que tuvo…

Se quedo pensando unos momentos sin darse cuenta que en la expresión de su pequeño compañero apareció un gesto de desagrado casi imperceptible a no ser porque cierto rubio lo noto aunque no dijo nada.

Digamos que… Atem – se notó el acento puesto en el nombre… como si algo lo molestara- Tuvo un buen reencuentro con su esposa del pasado y… lo beso. Eso de alguna forma ocasiono que nos separáramos.

No es del todo cierto... Esa mujer… Tiene magia.- Dijo como excusa.

Wow...- fue lo único que pudo decir. Quizás unos años atrás no habría creído lo que le contaba su amigo, pero luego de todo lo que vivieron…

Casi lo olvido… Joey ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Claro Yugi, lo que necesites. Siempre y cuando no sea dinero… Gasté todo mi sueldo en comida… La comida del hospital es bastante mala y…

No te preocupes. Solo quisiera saber si puedes prestarme un poco de tu ropa para Yami… La mía no le queda.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó de repente intrigado Yami

Pues… Verás… Yo… - Intento articular para la diversión de ambos chicos

¡Es algo muy obvio! Eres más alto que Yugi y tienes otra contextura, es normal que su ropa no te quede bien.- Intervino el rubio para la fortuna de su amigo.

Los tres quedaron conversando sobre lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo. Aunque claro, los dos chicos de cabellos de punta evitaron cierta situación que solo les importaba a ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Había sido una mañana pesada. Primero su maldito despertador no funcionó y se despertó tarde. Luego se dio cuenta que no tenía casi comida y por si fuera poco, muchos lugares estaban cerrados a causa del terremoto de hace unos días. Aun escuchaba las protestas de Katrina por tener que dejar ir al chico con su "gemelo".

Pero lo que más nerviosa le ponía, no eran las protestas de su yami… ¡Sino perderse en esa ciudad! Temía horrores perderse… No conocía a nadie. Y no, los chicos pelililas no eran una opción, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… Debía ir a verlos para preguntar sobre cierta persona.

Se detuvo en una esquina para volver a revisar su mapa. No debía de estar lejos (Ryou le había hecho un mapa de cómo llegar a su casa), según parecía solo tenía que caminar unas cuantas cuadras mas y llegaría.

Pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Una ventisca apareció de repente sorprendiendo a la chica logrando que soltara el mapa…

¡No! ¡Regresa aquí!

Intentó atrapar al papel mientras mentalmente se reprendía ella misma y era reprendida por su oscuridad. Justo ahora tenía que pasar eso. Cuando más necesitaba ese desquiciado mapa se iba volando… No hubo caso, no pudo atraparlo a tiempo. El viento se lo llevó a quien sabe donde…

¡ESA ERA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL ODIABA LOS MAPAS! Siempre se les escapaba. Y siempre katrina se reía de ella y le reprendía…

Se quedó unos momentos en la vereda para luego desplomarse en un banco mientras mascullaba insultos hacia el papel.

¿Dime, siempre te sientas en los bancos del autobús mientras insultas a la nada?- Preguntó una voz con algo de burla. Ella la reconoció enseguida: era Bakura.

¡Que gusto verlo! Justo me dirigía hacia su casa… Bueno, a la casa de Ryou… Pero… - Eso fue suficiente para que el chico se diera cuenta que no era la yami quien hablaba.

Hmpf… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- No quería dar vueltas. Solo deseaba que no preguntara por el maldito pelo de puntas o se arrepentiría de haber preguntado.

Bueno… Verás… No conozco Domino, de modo que… Me preguntaba si… bueno…

Escúpelo de una vez.- Ni bien lo dijo recibió una reprimenda de su hikari. No le hizo caso. La trataría como él quisiera.

Ra... de acuerdo.- tomo aire a pesar que notaba la impaciencia que invadia al pelilila.- Quiero saber donde encontrar a Kaiba Seto.

¿Kaiba?- pregunto entre asombrado y aliviado. En especial aliviado.- Su compañía esta a unas cinco cuadras de aquí. Solo sigue derecho la avenida.

¿En serio?- el chico asintió.- ¡Muchas gracias!

Ni siquiera esperó a que Bakura dijera algo. Simplemente se dirigió con prisa hacia la dirección indicada. ¡No pueden culparla! Realmente quiere ver a Kaiba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran todos unos inútiles. No podía confiarles absolutamente nada. En esa misma mañana tuvo que rehacer todo un informe. No solo partes. Sino COMPLETO. Y todo porque esos tontos no sabían como hacerlo. Suspiro cansado. Por suerte ya había despedido al responsable de ese desastre. En su compañía no podía darse el lujo de tener incompetentes… No luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ese lugar.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar por el ventanal mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso del intenso trabajo. Siempre se tomaba unos momentos para ello. Eran apenas dos minutos que quizás podría aprovechar en otros proyectos, pero… Quizás en el pasado lo habría hecho. Pero ahora, ahora prefería dedicar un mínimo de su tiempo a eso.

Estaba en eso cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, gruño al verse interrumpido pero igual atendió. Había pedido unas revisiones que todavía seguía esperando…

Señor Kaiba, disculpe que lo interrumpa- se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado.- pero aquí hay una señorita llamada Aozawa Safira.

¿Y que tiene de especial? Que pida una cita… - el nombre le sonaba pero seguramente había sido una de esas tantas mujeres que conocía en las reuniones a las que asistía para promocionar su compañía.

Señor, esta señorita insiste en verlo… Tiene en su poder una de nuestras tarjetas especiales… - Esto logró llamar la atención del castaño. Esas tarjetas eran especiales, solo las había repartido a personas de buena reputación… de modo que… ¿Por qué una de esas tarjetas estaba en manos de una mujer desconocida?

Esta bien. Hazla pasar y por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa.- Dijo con su tono más frío y calculador que tenia para luego cortar. Era seguro. Luego de la reunión otro de sus empleados quedaría sin trabajo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era bueno salir a pasear. Ya se estaba hartando y asfixiando de tan tiempo encerrado. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, era la primera vez que veía la ciudad por sus propios medios. Siempre lo hacía en su forma de espíritu o a través del cuerpo de Yugi, pero ahora… Ahora podía disfrutar cada sensación.

Aunque lo admitía. Lo que mas le interesaba en esos momentos era el pequeño que caminaba a su lado. Después de la esplendida visión que tuvo esa mañana, estaba totalmente decidido a terminar lo que empezó. No sabía a ciencia cierta que era esa sensación que lo inundaba, pero… Solo sabía una cosa. Quería tenerlo para sí y lo lograría.

Observó de reojo al mayor mientras caminaba. Esa mirada… La tenía desde temprano. Se preguntaba que significaba, pero estaba seguro de algo… No sabía realmente si quería averiguar el significado. Aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que el mayor nunca lo lastimaría a propósito.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando mientras el pequeño le enseñaba algunas cosas sobre como manejarse dentro de la ciudad. De paso, le explicaba otras cosas bastante importantes sobre la época… En especial sobre la comida y ciertos lugares de la ciudad adonde no debería ir.

Oye Yugi… ¿Habrá algún lugar desde donde se pueda ver toda la ciudad?

¿Mmm? ¡Es cierto! Sería bueno que lo vieras… Pero primero debemos ir con Joey ¿recuerdas?

Es cierto… - comentó algo desilusionado. Yugi al verlo se sintió un poco mal… De modo que tuvo una idea.

¿Qué te parece si primero vamos con Joey y luego nos vemos en mi casa?

¡Claro! ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la parta alta de algún edificio mejor? Así podremos hablar un poco más y de paso observar la ciudad…

Bueno… ¿Pero sabes cómo llegar?- No es que le agradara mucho la idea de ir a la escuela en esos días que hay clases… Pero… Era por Yami

Le pediré a Joey que me oriente…

Bien, de acuerdo. Yo aun tengo que hacer algunas compras para mi abuelito.- el chico saca del bolsillo de la campera que llevaba un papel y se lo da al mayor.- Aquí tienes las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la casa de Joey.

_Unas horas mas tarde..._

Ambos pelirrojos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, Yami había citado al pequeño para "hablar"… Aunque efectivamente eso era lo que menos estaban haciendo ya que el ex faraón había aprisionado a su compañero contra una de las paredes, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura dándole algunas caricias en ese lugar por encima de su ropa. Yugi aun estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud del mayor pero le agradaba las sensaciones que le provocaba, en especial lo besos en el cuello…

Le gustaba tenerlo junto a él, ver como reaccionaba ante sus caricias y toques. Nadie más podía hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien, tan caluroso… Era extraño, no estaba totalmente feliz si no estaba con ese chico, que había sido su luz y lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo… Por eso había decidido hacerlo suyo, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en besarlo en los labios demostrándole en cierta forma lo que le hacía sentir… Le gustaba, y lo deseaba.

El pequeño noto en cierta forma el cambio en las caricias y besos que pasaron de ser suaves y cariñosas a mas apasionadas… Sus mejillas, ya antes algo ruborizadas, ahora adoptaban un tono mucho más rojizo. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo dejaba continuar… Y precisamente eso era lo que no quería. No así, no de esta forma. Si bien lo quería… Solo accedería hacerlo con quien le correspondiera…

Yami… No…- susurró apenas el menor, las sensaciones empezaban a adueñarse de él.- Bas...ta…

Mmm… - fue la respuesta… El mayor no prestaba atención a las palabras de su compañero.

Yami… Detente…- volvió a pedir en un tono más fuerte, aunque con esfuerzo. Al ver que su oscuridad no le prestaba atención bajo su mano que se encontraba en el hombro del otro al pecho empujándolo suavemente.- Ya… No…

Mmm… Yugi… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó susurrando aunque algo entrecortado ya que no dejaba de besar el cuello del menor.

Detente… Esto… esta mal. No puedo… - fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, sus palabras expresaban ya un poco de frustración

Si puedes… Solo… Sígueme. Ya te lo dije…- respondió el mayor sin prestarle verdadera atención a las palabras del pequeño.

¡DIJE QUE NO!- Reaccionó Yugi empujando a Yami lejos de su cuerpo provocando que el mayor fuera a parar al suelo

¿Qué…? – iba a preguntar algo enojado pero al levantar la vista y ver los ojos algo brillantes de su compañero se contuvo y tragó saliva.- Yugi…

Lo… lo siento… - fueron las palabras del chico antes de marcharse de la azotea dejando al mayor confundido y algo entristecido.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia:

//Palabra// Vínculo mental de Katrina

/Palabra/ Vínculo de Safira.

"Palabra" Dialogo.

"_Palabra"_ Pensamientos.

OoOoOo Cambio de escena.

**Capitulo 7**

Era extremadamente bueno. Acababa de descubrir algo que le serviría para mantenerlos separados por siempre. Pero no solo eso lo alegraba, algo que pocas cosas lograban, era verlo tirado en el suelo con una expresión de confusión. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero afortunadamente para el, era verdad totalmente.

"Vaya baka que resultaste faraón"- le dijo con burla, era su momento de reírse.

"¡¿Bakura?!"- Se sorprendió al escuchar al chico pero luego analizo lo dicho y se enfado. ¿Quien rayos se creía ese ladrón embustero? - "¡¿A quien le llamas tonto, ladrón inútil?!"- Saltó mientras se levantaba y se ponía delante de él.

Ambos chicos intercambiaban miradas asesinas… Si es que se podía llamar intercambiar, ya que obviamente uno debía mirar hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo. Fácilmente el albino podría ganar ese concurso de miradas asesinas… Las cuales afortunadamente no mataban… Aún.

"A ti faraón de pacotilla, o mejor dicho pervertido"

Sip. Él había presenciado toda la escenita, no era su culpa que esos dos escogieran ese lugar sin notar su presencia.

Las palabras del albino hicieron algo de eco en Yami, quien se ruborizo pero no dijo nada. Solo lanzó un gruñido antes de hablar.

"Deberías dejar de meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben."

"Mira quien habla. Prácticamente ibas a violar al chico"- le recrimino con dureza.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo solo…" - ¿solo que? No supo contestar ni terminar la frase. Ahora que lo pensaba… Era cierto. - "Yo solo…"

"¿Tú solo querías satisfacer tus instintos ahora que tienes cuerpo propio?"- Odiaba tener que ayudarlo… Pero si esos dos estaban juntos, tendría vía libre con Katrina.

"¡No!"

"¿Entonces qué faraón? ¿Qué quieres con tu enano? ¿Acaso piensas revolcarte con él y luego lo vas a tirar?"- No le importaba ser duro. Se lo merecía. Además… No le caía del todo bien. Era bueno hacerlo sufrir un rato.

Yami se quedo mudo y desconcertado. No era eso lo que quería, bueno si, en parte. Pero no de esa forma. El quería que Yugi fuera de él y de nadie más pero…

"Eres un fastidioso Bakura."- No iba a darle el lujo de que el ladrón lo viera o notara que le afectaba lo que decía. Por Ra, que si siguiera siendo faraón… Lo habría mandado a ejecutar desde que lo vio. ¡ODIABA AL MALDITO LADRON!

"Y tu un pervertido. Supongo que estamos casi a mano. En esta época hay muchos lugares donde puedes conseguir amantes de una noche y sofocar tu lujuria Atemu." – Le dijo con todo el veneno que fue posible. Sabía que quizás se estaba excediendo, pero si lo molestaba lo suficiente… Lograría su cometido.- "Así que te recomendaría que dejes al enano y te busques un amante. Te harías un favor…"

"¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¡No me digas que hacer o no con mi hikari, porque es mío y no tuyo!"- Estaba furioso. Nadie se metía con su aibou.

Lo observo unos momentos en silencio. Había logrado enfurecerlo solo con unas pocas palabras acerca de su hikari. Eso le dio la certeza de haber dado en el blanco. Aunque no le gustase, debía ayudarlo. Claro que a su manera, las otras eran cursis y además… La suya era divertida. Bakura lo agarro de cuello de la camisa y lo acerco. Todo en unos pocos segundos. Lo levanto un poco del suelo.

"Ese enano aun siendo tu hikari, sigue siendo mortal. Además… ¿Qué tanto te importa? Es un simple y entupido mortal. Ahora tienes un cuerpo mortal y puedes tener a quien quiera. Hay muchos mejores que ese entupido hikari tuyo."

Ni bien terminó de decir esto lo soltó de improvisto provocando que cayera al suelo, y se empezó a marchar de ahí. Parte de su trabajo estaba hecho. Si tenía suerte, lograría tener la vía libre sin ningún estorbo. Ahora debía encontrarla y hablar con ella… Esperaba que eso fuera mucho más placentero y todo este trabajo valiera la pena.

Yami se quedó por segunda vez en el piso sin saber que hacer (y en cierta forma también estaba sorprendido por la actitud del ladrón). Levantó la vista al cielo para darse cuenta que ya era tarde. Debía regresar y hablar con su aibou. Ya durante el camino de regreso pensaría que le diría. Después de todo… Él fue quien comenzó todo…

Esperaba recordar las indicaciones de Joel de cómo llegar desde la escuela hasta la casa de Yugi. Le había preguntado y el rubio le había hecho unos mapas de cómo llegar a los lugares importantes… Pero no recordaba donde lo había dejado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina bajo la examinadora mirada del joven de ojos azules, quien no parecía muy contento con la situación.

"¿Y bien?"- Preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.-"Quiero una explicación sobre como es que tienes una de mis tarjetas vip."

"Sabía que lo olvidarías. A fin de cuentas, ya me imaginaba esta situación Kaiba."

Kabiba observó a la muchacha, la cual para su mala suerte se le hacía conocida y no lograba recordarla. Esto lo ponía de mal humor. Mentalmente se dijo que ni bien se fuera esa mujer, despediría a aquel que ideo esas tarjetas.

Estaba tan concentrado y de tan mal humor, que esto ocasiono que se le olvidara por momentos que la idea fue suya desde el principio en conjunto con su hermano menor durante su estancia en el orfanato. Realmente el mal humor y la concentración en estarlo… Ocasionan amnesia.

"¿Cómo obtuviste esa tarjeta? Habla mujer que me haces perder tiempo valioso."- Su tono era frío y cortante.

"No me llames mujer´, Seto Kaiba."- Dijo resaltando su nombre.- "Y fuiste tu quien dio la tarjeta."- No le afectaba el trato que recibía. Después de todo, lo conocía. Y sabía que al menos con ella… Solo ladraba, o mejor dicho… maullaba.

"¡¿Qué?!"- No tomo en cuenta ni le dio importancia a nada dicho luego de escuchar su nombre. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a llamarlo por su nombre? Era totalmente inconcebible.

"Cuando tenías diez años fuiste a un campamento mientras se hacia el papeleo de tu adopción. Fue solo un mes, pero en ese tiempo nos conocimos. Si no mal recuerdo fue en verano."

"Nunca tuve tiempo de ir a uno de esos. Pasé mi niñez tratando de…"

"De vencer a tu padrastro y proteger a tu hermano. Lo sé. Me lo contó Mokuba. Si no me crees, habla con él."

Por primera vez en su vida, Kaiba no supo que decir. Era claro que debía de ser una trampa de una de las compañías rivales, o de alguno de sus enemigos. O simplemente lo estaban probando.

Safira al verlo dudar, sonrío levemente y se levantó de su silla para marcharse.

Kaiba noto que sus movimientos eran suaves eran suaves y, en cierta forma coquetos. Se golpeó mentalmente, no podía estar pasandole eso, no podía… Aunque debía admitir que ese cabello plateado le quedaba muy bien… Y también… ¡Definitivamente esa mujer lo iba a volver loco!

"Bien. Volveré a visitarlo en otra ocasión Kaiba. Fue un gusto volver a verlo."- Se despidió con formalidad para luego marcharse sin esperar la respuesta.

"/Deberías limpiarte la baba antes de salir Safira…/" Escuchó la voz de Katrina en su mente.

"//¡¡Callate!! No molestes ahora. //" Fue su respuesta.

Kaiba observo a Safira marcharse mientras trataba de recordar, aunque mucha gracia no le hacía no hacerlo. Realmente no le gustaba esa situación. Él no podía permitirse ese tipo de cosas. No él que era el CEO de una de las mayores compañías de juegos.

Bufó molesto consigo mismo ni bien la puerta de su oficina se cerró. Penso unos momentos en la muchacha que acababa de irse, y tomó una decisión. Llamaría a Mokuba, o hablaría con el cuando volviera a la mansión. Quizás él tenía que ver con lo que acababa de pasar, su hermano menor hace tiempo insistía en que él debería de pasar más tiempo con mujeres que haya conocido en alguna fiesta. En otras palabras, con mujeres normales.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven de extraño peinado estaba corriendo. Al parecer llevaba un tiempo corriendo ya que cuando finalmente se detuvo, estaba agitado y trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Se sentó en uno de los blancos, cansado, mientras reponía fuerzas. Su rostro con una expresión cansada, adopto una algo seria, pensativa.

Luego de unos momentos finalmente recordó la razón de su huida y se reprocho el haber permitido que sucediera. Aunque, no es que hayan sido malas las sensaciones (las cuales todavía rondaban en su mente), sino que lo confundían. Le gustaba si, pero en ese momento sintió miedo. Mucho miedo por lo que pasaría luego, y por las razones que guiaron al mayor a hacer lo que hizo.

"Por Ra, no se que hacer… Es lindo y me agrada… pero… no sé. Siempre nos llevamos bien, pero ahora que tiene cuerpo… Parece otro, aunque es de suponerse… Ahora ya no depende de mí… Y no me necesita… Además…"

"¡Yugi!"- Una voz femenina se escucho detrás sorprendiendo al muchacho. - "Por Dios, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estuvo llamando, pero tu madre me dijo que no estabas…"

"¡Tea!"- la saludo ni bien la vio evitando que notara que se había asustado.- "No, lo siento... Salí con Yami a hacer unas cosas pero…"

"¿Con Yami? Pero él es un espíritu… ¿no?- La chica no entendía que estaba pasando.

"Es cierto, pero desde que viajaste con tu padre hasta hoy han ocurrido varias cosas interesantes. Te contare…"

El muchacho le explicó lo mejor que pudo la situación, pero por alguna razón decidió no decirle del beso accidental y de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. En vez de eso, le comentó que habían discutido y esa era la razón por la cual cada uno estaba por su lado.

"Vaya. Me perdí de mucho por lo que me contaste."

"No tienes idea de cuanto. Tuviste que verlo cuando intento caminar… Apenas logro ponerse de pie antes de caer, o cuando se enredo con sus piernas." Comentó divertido.

"Se nota que te divierte lo que sufrió el pobre." Ella también se reía, no podía evitarlo. Luego cuando ambos terminaron de reírse, comentó un poco mas seria. "Recuerda que Yami estuvo muerto mucho tiempo Yugi, seguramente debe ser difícil para él volver a estar vivo."

"Si, lo se… Es solo que… Me gustaría que nada hubiese cambiado…"

Su voz sonaba desganada, no era justo. Antes estaba muy bien con él, pero ahora… Era extraño.

"¿Acaso sucedió algo mas entre los dos?" Sabía que ocurría algo más aparte de la supuesta discusión entre ambos. El chico ante la pregunta tenso su cuerpo.

"No… Nada. Solo discutimos. Es todo." Fue su respuesta inundada de nervios. No servía para mentir, pero rogaba a quien sea que al menos esta vez, la chica se lo creyera.

"Bueno… Como quieras." No iba a presionarlo, si no lo decía por si mismo, ella no iba a obligarlo. – "Pero recuerda, si necesitas hablar… Puedes contar conmigo."

"Si, lo se. Arigato Tea. Bien, debo regresar. Seguramente mamá debe estar preocupada porque no he llegado aun. Nos vemos"

"Esta bien. Suerte Yugi."- Se despidió la castaña mientras veía a su amigo marchar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se reto mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Realmente se dejo llevar y termino arruinando todo. Si solo… Ya no importaba, ya había metido la pata y ahora debía intentar remediarlo. Pero no dejaba de pensar en que fue agradable la situación… Hasta que su aibou lo empujo.

Miro hacia el final de la calle esperando que su hikari apareciera. Ya era de noche y estaba preocupado. Se había pasado la mañana con Joel buscando ropa para él y aprender algunas cosas para cuando tuviera que moverse solo.

Suspiró con pesar. Ya debería de haber llegado, además… ¡Él no tenía la cosa esa para abrir la puerta! Bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose derrotado. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? No se sentía así antes… Sino había sido ese estupido ladrón quien lo había hecho casi enfurecer. También estaba el hecho de que no había hecho nada… O eso creía el.

Entonces escucho unos pasos acercarse, llevaban algo de prisa. Cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos se iluminaron. Era él. Estaba bien y no tenía nada. Yugi estaba bien.

"Ra Yugi, que bueno que regresaste. Te estuve esperando por varias horas aquí y…"- Comenzó a decir pero luego se detuvo al notar que el pequeño lo paso de largo sin detenerse. Claro, eso no habría resultado tan extraño si Yugi hubiera dicho palabra alguna.- "¿Yugi?"

Yugi simplemente lo miro unos momentos con una expresión seria y luego volvió su mirada hacia la puerta para abrirla y entrar. Aunque no cerro la puerta, dando a entender que el mayor aun era bienvenido en la casa. No era necesario ese trato pero… Se lo merecía.

No iba a hablarle hasta tener sus ideas en orden o él se disculpara sinceramente. Lo primero que pasara. Se dirigió a la cocina sin siquiera voltear a verificar si Yami había entrado y cerrado la puerta. No le importaba.

"¿Aibou?"- Lo llamo Yami con suavidad desde la entrada de la cocina.

"¿Mm?"- Fue el único sonido que salio de su garganta.

El mas chico estaba leyendo una nota que su madre había dejado en el refrigerador anunciando que no comería en casa. Debía trabajar. Luego la dejo a un costado y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para preparar la cena. No prestaba atención a lo que Yami le decía.

"¿Estas enojado?"- Pregunto con cierto temor.

Bueno, esa pregunta si capto su atención. Pero no lo demostró. Queria lanzarle los huevos que tenia en mano, junto con algunas cacerolas y otras cosas al tiempo que le gritaba… Pero no estaba enojado. Solo molesto.

Si solo estaba molesto… Yami no querría hacerlo enfadar. El mayor se dio cuenta de eso cuando el pequeño le dirigió una mirada en la que se podía leer sus pensamientos.

"_¡¿Y tu que crees?! ¡¡No te voy a hablar pedazo de espíritu baka!! ¡Casi me violaste más temprano! ¡¿Acaso piensas que me voy a quedar tranquilo luego de eso?! ¡Eres un estupido! ¡El que hayas sido faraón no te da derecho a hacerme eso!"_

Sip. Todo eso en una mirada. Quizás el chico pensaba algunas otras cosas más aparte de eso… Pero Yami decidió no seguir adivinando… Probablemente no le gustaría.

"Oye Yug, lamento… Lo que ocurrió hoy… Lo siento"- Se disculpo dudoso… Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta qué había molestado al chico. Bueno, tenía una idea… Pero no estaba seguro. De modo que no sabía de qué debía disculparse.

Yugi lo miró solo unos momentos y luego continúo cocinando. ¿Acaso él pensaba que con esa disculpa vaga iba a perdonarlo? ¡Claro que no! Debía demostrar que realmente estaba arrepentido.

Aunque quizás estaba siendo muy duro con el faraón… Después de todo… No la paso muy mal. Solo fueron besos y caricias… Pero también al recordarlas, recordó el porque estaba tan enojado.

¡Qué demonios! Su oscuridad se tenía bien merecido su silencio. Si no lo hubiera empujado seguro habrían terminado acostándose. No era que le incomodara eso… Solo deseaba encontrarse de esa forma tan intima con alguien que él amara y que le correspondiera. Además… Si llegaba a estar así con Yami… ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Lo abandonaría por esa mujer que decía que era su esposa?

Decidió no pensar más en eso y se concentro en seguir preparando la cena. Si seguía pensando… Terminaría por perdonarlo demasiado pronto.

El mayor se dio cuenta que el pequeño no acepto sus disculpas y luego se había hundido en sus pensamientos. También se decepcionó un poco ya que esa disculpa había sonado mucho mejor en su mente de lo que en realidad sonó. Resignado se dirigió a la sala a sentarse en el sofá para mirar la caja de imágenes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la mansión Kaiba, el CEO había interrogado a su hermano sobre Safira, incluso intento averiguar si él era el auto de la visita de esa mujer. Pero obtuvo por respuesta una negativa y algo de información sobre ella. Aunque no contó con que el menor sintiera emoción por esa aparición.

"Mokuba ¿Estas totalmente seguro que no es una de tus conocidas que intenta obtener información de la compañía?"- Presunto por centésima vez. Debía de estar seguro. No todos los días una mujer se aparece en su oficina alegando conocerlo y teniendo en sus manos una de sus tarjetas.

"Eres demasiado paranoico oni san, no es ninguna conocida mía, sino tuya. ¿Acaso no la recuerdas?"

"Deja de jugar Mokuba. Si es una de tus tácticas…" Amenazó el mayor.

"¿En verdad no la recuerdas?"- Insistió al interrumpirlo.- "A Safira la conociste en un campamento, y luego cuando Gozaburo se enteró te sacó para llevarnos a su casa y que comiences los estudios. Fue durante el papeleo de adopción."

"No recuerdo haber ido a uno… Y si así fuera… ¿Por qué solo fui yo?" admitió en parte pero aun con dudas.

"Fuimos a distintos campamentos." - Respondió el pequeño.

No era posible olvidar a alguien así como así. Simplemente no podría ser. Él tenía buena memoria, y recordaba incluso a muchos rostros de aquellos que trabajaban con él. Se recostó en la silla que ocupaba en el comedor mientras asumía una actitud pensativa.

Quizás Gozaburo se las ingenió para que la olvidara… Pero eso no respondía el hecho de que Safira tenía en su poder una tarjeta que le daba paso libre en su compañía. Si fuera una enemiga, ahora mismo podría estar tratando de sabotearlo y…

No. Mokuba tenía razón. Estaba siendo algo paranoico, pero tomar precauciones nunca estaba demás. Además, esos ojos ébano no habían mostrado ningún signo de maldad. Ni siquiera eran fríos… Tenían una calidad que le resultaba muy peculiar y conocida…

Kaiba estaba tan concentrado examinando el recuerdo de Safira, que no notó cuando Mokuba se levanto de su asiento para buscar una fotografía del campamento.

Solo se dio cuenta cuando lo vio a su lado sosteniendo la foto en sus manos y se la extendía. En ella se veía a un Kaiba pequeño y a Safira. Ambos estaban abrazados y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Al parecer habían sido sorprendidos ya que ambos estaban tomados de las manos.

Un extraño y placentero cosquilleo se instalo en el estomago de Kaiba. El frío y antipático ojiazul se sentía prendido por esa foto.

"Esta foto la trajiste del campamento y me pediste que la guardara."- comentó Mokuba mientras veía a su hermano observar cada detalle de la foto.

Esa imagen… Respaldaba la historia de Safira. Ella no mentía… Entonces… ¿Por qué aun no podía recordar nada? Decidió investigar por su cuenta. Se levantó de la mesa aun con la foto en mano y se dirigió a su habitación. Ni siquiera termino de cenar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

Nota de Autora: ¿Qué tal me quedo? Finalmente los engranajes empezaron a moverse. Safira ya contacto a Kaiba (a quien por cierto no le voy a poner las cosas fáciles), Yugi y Yami están peleados.

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea, me dicen. Siempre son bienvenidas al igual que las críticas. Como verán, sigo cambiando de estructura y esta me gusta más. Y la usare más a menudo. Ténganme paciencia es mi primer fanfic.

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A HOLLY MOTO POR EL REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Discusiones y dos almas heridas.

La había encontrado en el muelle. Tampoco le costo mucho encontrarla, ya que cuando se conocía tan bien a alguien como él a ella… No era muy difícil saber adonde puede ir para ocultarse o pensar. Pero… Había algo que lo molestaba profundamente… Y era algo que debía… No… _Tenía_ que remediar en ese preciso instante. No más vueltas.

No iba a dejarse ganar por un ex faraón, bah… Más bien por el recuerdo de uno. Después de lo que había visto… Sabía que ese pelo de puntas no era rival. Estaba demasiado confundido como para optar por un lado en estos momentos, y él… Tenía muy claras sus prioridades. Y ella, era la principal.

Pero tampoco iba a dejar que su orgullo le hiciera cometer errores. Pero… Ya basta de pensar. No era propio de él estar dando tantas vueltas al asunto… A pesar que ella lo valía.

Se acerco con cautela, sin hacer mucho ruido. Ella estaba sentada observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, en sus manos estaban sus sandalias. Sonrió para si mismo. Siempre le gusto andar descalza.

Observaba con tranquilidad las estrellas, como extrañaba su tierra y estar viva. No es que se arrepintiera de tener a Safira como hikari… Es solo que… Suspiro. No podía… Ya no debía seguir dudando. Aquel día se prometió volver a encontrarlo y reclamar su corazón. Pero…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una voz.

"¿Qué hace una joven por aquí tan sola? ¿No sabe que es peligroso?"- sonaba tan ronca y varonil, como antaño.

No estaba cargada de malicia ni burla… Suspiro mientras volvía su rostro hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Observo sus ojos azules y su cabello blanco.

"¿Acaso me robaras ladrón?"

Resultaba tonto… Esa conversación ya la habían tenido cuando se conocieron. Pero a diferencia de esa vez… Él no planeaba nada raro. Se sentó a su lado sonriéndole. Algo extraño en el. Aunque a pesar de que sus facciones estaban suavizadas… Aun seguía viéndose serio y sádico.

"Quizás, su majestad… Podría robarle muchas cosas, ¿sabe?"- se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio observando, disfrutan el momento de paz.

Se sentía tan bien volver a estar con ella… Que le daba terror lo que seguiría. No quería volver a salir herido, pero tampoco quería volver a perderla…

Pero nada es para siempre. La tranquilidad, y esos minutos íntimos que pasaron se desvanecieron con solo unas palabras.

"Lo se… Pero también se que me robaste algo y luego huiste."

"Veo que aun sigues herida…"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"- su voz se tornó seria, cortante.

Cuando las heridas son tan profundas, en especial las del alma, que fueron provocadas por un amor, no sanan ni con los años. Solo ambos amantes pueden curarse el uno al otro. Pero cuando el daño esta hecho y no se repara en el momento… Duele mucho.

Eso lo sabía. Vaya que lo sabía bien. Pero no había podido evitarlo. En el pasado, se habían enamorado. Incluso tenido un romance a escondidas… Hasta que se entero de algo que lo marco. Ella iba a casarse. Y no con cualquiera… Sino con su mayor enemigo. El faraón.

"Si alguien debe reclamar, soy yo. Te casaste con… Con… _ese…"_

"Anda. Dilo de una vez. Me casé con el faraón."

"¡Si! ¡Y me traicionaste!"- se levanto de repente.

La calma que los había rodeado se desvaneció.

Dos almas que se hirieron mutuamente. Su reencuentro no es nada agradable. Las dos almas heridas por el amor, unidas por cupido, intentaran detestarse pero no podrán lograrlo. Ambas poseen el corazón de la otra. Cuando están tan heridas es difícil encontrar una solución, y el momento para las disculpas. Por eso… Por el dolor que sienten se lastiman para no salir lastimados.

"¡No te traicione!" – se sintió herida. Herida en su alma, de nuevo.

"¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Te casaste con mi enemigo y me entregaste! ¡Le dijiste donde encontrarme! ¡Donde me ocultaba!" – su voz estaba llena de rencor. De odio… De dolor…

Todo lo que una vez quiso decirle… Se lo dijo. Todo lo que había guardado por siglos…

"Me utilizaste… Siempre lo hiciste, desde el primer momento. No se que ganaste con traicionarme de esa forma… Ni entregarme como lo hiciste… Pero bien que te hubieras merecido que Seth se tragara tu alma."

La voz de la chica se quedo atascada en su garganta al escuchar esas palabras.

"¡¿Cómo puedes acusarme de semejante cosa?! ¡Yo jamás…!"

"¡¿Tu jamás que?! ¿Jamás me amaste? ¿Jamás quisiste traicionarme? ¡¿JAMAS QUE?! TERMINA TU ORACION DE UNA VEZ"

La paciencia se le estaba terminando. Y el dolor al saber que su regreso no había sido por él lentamente lo consumía para convertirse en odio. Aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

"¡Nunca te traicione Bakura! ¡El faraón nunca supo nada de ti de mis labios! ¡Lo juro por…!"

"No jures por Ra traidora. Los traidores no juran en su nombre."- la interrumpió.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Tú tampoco regresaste por mí! ¡Además, no me amabas!"

"¡CLARO QUE REGRESE POR TI Y TE ENCONTRE EN SU CAMA BASTANTE ENTRETENIDA!"

El albino de inmediato dejo de gritar, al igual que su acompañante. Había hablado demás. Todos sus rencores, frustraciones y demás sentimientos que habían mantenido en secreto durante años y siglos, estaban presentes en ese mismo instante. Podían sentir sus corazones agitados, y su sangre caliente.

Sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra. Ninguno iba a ceder ni un poco. Habían callado por mucho tiempo, y era tiempo de sacar a la luz lo que había oprimido sus corazones. Aunque ninguna medía ni pensaba sus palabras, algo que hería al otro en silencio.

Katrina fue la primera en bajar la mirada con un dolor en su corazón. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación? ¿Cómo lo habían permitido? Mejor dicho… ¿Cómo lo permitió el?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suspiro con pesadez. Quizás definitivamente si estaba siendo muy duro con su oscuridad… Después de todo. Yami ahora era mortal y tenía un cuerpo de adolescente. Quizás sus hormonas estaban algo alteradas por… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No dejaba de pensar en razones para perdonarlo cuando en verdad quería seguir enojado durante un tiempo más. Se lo merecía por ser tan tonto. O quizás él era el tonto después de todo si seguía con ese tema.

El pequeño hizo a un lado las sabanas y se acerco a la ventana de su habitación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Antes cuando quería estar enojado, lo estaba durante varias semanas. Incluso cuando discutía con Joey o Tristan y no llegaban a un acuerdo se dejaban de hablar durante días enteros, y ahora… No podía encontrar ni una sola razón para seguir enfadado y eso lo fastidiaba un poco.

Algo le estaba sucediendo y no podía descubrir qué. Suspiro una vez mas y decidió bajar a tomar algo de agua para poder dormir. Era tarde y necesitaba descansar.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de su destino. Había alguien más. ¿Quién seria? Solo Yami y él estaban viviendo en esa casa ya que su abuelo aun no regresaba de su viaje… Y si no era el mismo… Solo quedaban dos opciones: o era su oscuridad, o era un ladrón.

Bajo la escaleras despacio y casi sin hacer ruido. Trago saliva, rogaba que fuera simplemente su oscuridad. No quería encontrarse con un ladrón. No sabría que haría si así fuese. No tardo en llegar. Asomo un poco su cabeza, aunque lo que vio no sirvió para tranquilizarlo en absoluto: ahí, agachado en una esquina… Había una figura. No podía verla del todo bien ya que la mesa lo tapaba en parte…

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. ¿Y si no era su oscuridad? ¿Y si era un ladrón real? O peor aún… Que esa figura fuera un asesino.

El pobre chico tenía miedo, por lo que su cabeza empezó a imaginarse muchas posibles identidades (ninguna buena) para esa figura anónima. Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando vio que esa figura se empezaba a incorporar…

Y lo que vio, lo dejo sin aliento. Eso en verdad… No se lo esperaba en absoluto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sabían como habían llegado a eso. Todo paso muy rápido para darse cuenta. O para detenerse.

Pero había otra cosa en la que no estaban dispuestos a ceder. Y era que no querían detenerse.

Tanto sufrimiento, tantos sentimientos ocultados durante tanto tiempo. La separación entre ellos se había hecho muy profunda. Y con cada palabra que habían pronunciado, cada gesto… Dejaban libre lo que pensaban, lo que sentían. Hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que debía suceder. Ambos espíritus se reclamaron el uno al otro. Sus corazones lo gritaban tanto que sus labios y sus propios cuerpos terminaron moviéndose por instinto y por necesidad.

La distancia entre ambos cuerpo fue reducida en un solo instante, al igual que sus labios se unieron reclamándose uno al otro. Ya no importaban las cosas del pasado. No importaba quien fue traicionado o quien espero años por una oportunidad. Solo importaban ellos dos.

Era increíble. Hacía siglos que no la tenía en sus brazos, que no la sentía de ese modo y ahora… Ahora que finalmente la tenía… Parecía como si no hubieran pasados años, ni siglos. Solo minutos…

En ese momento, algo se quebró en su interior. Y no era precisamente por la falta de aire. Ambos sintieron un dolor concentrarse con intensidad en su pecho, y sus respectivos artículos empezaron a brillar provocando que ambos se separaran sin desearlo realmente. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de ambos, algo sucedía… Algo andaba mal, eso no era normal. Se sintieron mareados, todo daba vueltas, y una sensación de perdida los inundo como si hubieran perdido algo importantes.

Ella tomo su artículo entre sus manos, aun lo tenía en su cuello. El la imito en sus movimientos. Ambos notaron que sus respectivos colgantes se volvían opacos y perdían el brillo que siempre los caracterizo por milenios. Un pequeño grito en sus mentes les hizo entender qué estaba sucediendo, justo antes de que su visión se volviera totalmente borrosa.

Y finalmente todo se oscureció. Se desvanecieron justo en ese lugar.

Ya no eran simplemente dos figuras, dos espíritus. Ahora eran dos personas. Dos seres… Y al lado de ambos, había otras dos personas. Casi idénticas salvo porque eran mas pequeñas y lucían algo inocentes.

Una de las figuras se levantó sin saber claramente donde estaba, o que hacía allí. Simplemente empezó a caminar en una dirección alejándose del lugar sin mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta que tres figuras mas estaban allí. De haberlas visto, sabría lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero estaba confundido, solo quería alejarse y encontrar un lugar más tranquilo y menos aterrador.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En verdad no se esperaba eso. Esperaba cualquier cosa. Y cuando decía "cualquier cosa" significaba eso literalmente.

Esperaba ver a un tipo con un cuchillo en su mano lleno de sangre. O un viejo y aterrador esperando para robarlo. Incluso se imaginó a una mujer herida, o violada, o algo aterrador. Cualquier cosa que diera miedo… Pero no eso.

Lo que el chico había visto no era nada menos y nada más que a Yami sin remera y sin pantalón. Con solo un pequeño bóxer puesto. Por Ra, ¿desde cuando era tan… tan…? ¿Cómo describir semejante visión? Ah si, podía decirse que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar como un modelo de Kalvin Klein, una marca de colonia para hombres.

Yugi estaba atónito. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando como su oscuridad se levantaba y acomodaba sobre la mesada de la cocina unos pequeños potes de plástico. Probablemente se le habían caído, y justo los estaban levantando cuando el llegó.

Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada. Ni tampoco lo deseaba. Aunque para su desgracia (o fortuna), su objeto de visión si se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando tan fijamente. Su mirada violeta se poso sobre el pequeño y le dedico una sonrisa algo coqueta y bien seductora.

Si cuando lo vio quedó totalmente en blanco, cuando se le acerco ya no pudo ni siquiera respirar.

"¿Acaso te desperté? Lo siento si es así." Dijo con voz suave pero varonil.

"N-No" respondió a duras penas.

"Que bueno… Aunque ahora que estas aquí... Ya no me sentiré tan solo."

Se acerco un poco más a yugi quien al darse cuenta de la cercanía no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso. Yami sonrió y siguió avanzando sin importarle mucho si su compañero se ponía nervioso o no.

Avanzo hasta tenerlo contra la pared. Se veía tan lindo, tan inocente... que no pudo evitar acercar su rostro y darle un beso suave mientras le daba una caricia en la mejilla.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que le estaba devolviendo el beso con ansias. Y una melodía de fondo empezaba a sonar.

_Mírame, no me conoces bien_

_Aun no sabes nada,_

_Aun no has visto nada _

En verdad nunca lo había visto bien. Nunca pensó en eso… pero ahora, en ese momento, en ese lugar quería darle una nueva mirada. Al tiempo que lo besaba coloco su mano en su pecho, se sentía tan bien… Su piel era suave, nunca se dio cuenta de eso.

Los brazos de su oscuridad lo tomaron por la cintura para terminar de cerrar el espacio que los separaba, y entonces lo sintió. Estaba ansioso, eso hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera tenso.

"Tranquilo… "Le dijo en voz baja y suave.

El mayor aprovechó para pasar de la boca del chico al cuello, iba a ir un poco lento para que se fuera sintiendo cómodo. Aunque tampoco iba a hacerlo tan despacio… Una de sus manos se introdujo dentro de la pijama para rozar la piel haciendo que el mas chico se estremeciera un poco ante el contacto.

"Sólo déjate llevar…"

"Pero…" iba a replicar pero una caricia junto con un beso cerca de su lóbulo le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido inevitable.

"Yugi…" se alejo un poco y le miro directo a los ojos. "¿Confías en mi verdad?"

El chico se quedo completamente paralizado ante esa pregunta. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando su oscuridad? ¡Por supuesto que confiaba en él!

"Claro…" respondió seguro de su respuesta.

_Relájate y déjate hacer,_

_No digas nada, _

_Solo besa y calla._

_Tú y yo sin nadie alrededor _

_Deja volar tu imaginación_

"Entonces no te preocupes… Estamos los dos solos y yo no te haré daño alguno." Se lo escuchaba tan seguro, confiado… y seductor que no parecía el mismo.

Yugi no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso… Yami volvió a besar su cuello mientras que su mano derecha empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo de un modo más… Intimo. En ese momento, el chico ya no dudo más. Simplemente, decidió ceder ante el instinto.

El moreno volvió a apoderarse de la boca de su hikari para besarlo con más intensidad que antes al darse cuenta de que iba cediendo. Aprovecho para empezar a desabotonar la camisa del pijama y se la quito sin separarse mucho.

Empezó a descender con besos desde los labios, pasando por el cuello y deteniéndose para deleitarse con el sabor de su piel. Tenía un sabor bastante inusual y que claramente podría saborear todos los días. Descendió un poco más y se detuvo finalmente en los pezones rosados y chicos de su aibou. Los besó son suavidad y también los lamió.

Yugi a pesar de la sensación que le invadía por las caricias, no se quedo quieto simplemente dejándose hacer. El también quería provocar las mismas sensaciones en su acompañante, de modo que acariciaba con suavidad con su mano los músculos de él.

Se sentía tan bien, quien iba a pensar que algo así sentiría tan placentero.

_Puedes tocar y te puedes quemar_

_Muerde la manzana_

_pégate a la llama,_

_Atrévete no te arrepentirás_

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban los dos completamente desnudos y el mayor lo había levantado y apoyado contra la mesada, mientras continuaba con una sesión de besos por su pecho y descendía hasta llevar al vientre en donde se quedo un buen tiempo saboreándolo hasta el cansancio, provocándole diversos estremecimientos.

Por su parte ya no sabía que hacer, simplemente sentía toda su piel caliente, como si estuviera incendiándose. Necesitaba más… Y quería hacer más. Por eso no regio cuando por la posición, vio la parte mas intimida de su amante actual bastante endurecida y clamando por un poco de atención. Lo tomo con suavidad y empezó una suave caricia seguida de besos provocando que el otro lanzara un par de gemidos.

Era algo arriesgado… Pero era para devolverle un poco las atenciones. No se iba a quedar dejando que el hiciera todo el trabajo.

_No te quedes con ganas _

_Arriésgate y gana._

Ambos empezaron una especie de lucha por ver quien provocaba mayor estremecimiento en el otro.

_Tú y yo sin nadie alrededor_

_Echa volar tu imaginación. _

_Pero no te quiero ni lo que voy a hacer_

_El amor en esto que tiene que ver_

Estaban completamente solos y nadie los vería o sentiría. Ninguno estaba pensando, simplemente disfrutaban de la caricia del otro y de las sensaciones que provocaban en sus cuerpos.

Era todo un torbellino de sensaciones. Cada vez querían más. Cada momento que pasaba deseaban mas y que todo no terminara nunca.

_Cuéntame al oído_

_Lo que me vas a hacer _

_No tengas reparos, utilízame _

"Yami… Ya no puedo mas…" dijo con voz cansada

"Yo tampoco… "Respondió. "Creo que llego el momento… ¿Estas listo?"

"Si… "

_No pienses en nada, solo en el placer_

_Como dos extraños en un mismo tren._

Ambos sabían que llegaría ese momento. Sus cuerpos lo estaban pidiendo.

_Empieza despacio, _

_Acaríciame _

_Que el final se alargue _

_Una y otra vez. _

Empezó con suavidad, volviendo a una sesión de besos para preparar al cuerpo de su aibou para recibirlo.

Al sentir los labios de su oscuridad no pudo evitar nuevos estremecimientos, en especial cuando lo sintió en esa zona. Intento reprimir un gemido sin éxito logrando que Yami sonriera quien no dejo las caricias de lado y disfruto ver la expresión algo avergonzada de su aibou.

_Y ese oscuro objeto del deseo_

_Me quema por dentro_

_Me quema por dentro. _

Esta vez no solo su piel estaba caliente, sentía todo su rostro encendido. A pesar de la suavidad con que era tratado sentía algo de miedo, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. No después de haber llegado tan lejos.

_Convéncete lo estas haciendo bien_

_Hazme lo que sabes,_

_tus habilidades _

Dejo de preocuparse cuando sintió algo caliente cerca de su entrada.

No quiso hacerlo de forma rápida, ni tampoco tan lento. Quería que él disfrutaba, por lo que empezó a darle ciertas caricias con su intimidad justo allí para ablandarlo y que volviera a inundarle mas el deseo.

"¿Qué tal vas?" le pregunto con cierta complicidad al ver que el chico empezaba a mostrarse inquieto probablemente por el deseo.

"Hazlo ya… No me tortures así… Onegai…" suplico con suavidad.

_Guíame por la senda del placer. _

_Es cuestión de instinto el que salga distinto._

_Entre el pecado y la virtud prefiero lo que me haces tú. _

Sonrió con cierto triunfo y con suavidad empezó a adentrarse provocando con ello algo de dolor en el chico, pero no tardo en sepultar ese dolor, con otras sensaciones mas placenteras provocadas por varias caricias en su otra zona intima delantera. Cuando el dolor se fue empezó a moverse con vaivenes.

Comenzaron otro baile, esta vez, el que se movía era yami. Nuevas sensaciones inundaron a ambos, cada vez se movían más rápido. Cada uno jadeaba y sus cuerpos ya estaban cubiertos de sudor…

_Relájate y déjate hacer,  
no digas nada,  
sólo besa y calla..._

Con cada movimiento se acercaban un poco más al final. Con cada caricia, con cada aliento se acercaban. Cada uno jadeaba el nombre del otro. Hasta que llegaron. Sus cuerpos estallaron y el mayor quedo sobre el menor. Ambos intentando recuperar el aliento…

Se quedo como dormido al cerrar sus ojos.

"Yugi… "escucho a su oscuridad llamarlo, aunque sonaba algo lejano.

"¿Si yami?"

"Yugi… " era como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

El chico se dio cuenta de que si el faraón estaba encima de él… No pesaba nada… Solo se escuchaba su voz llamarlo cada vez más lejos… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intento moverse… Aunque al hacerlo se llevo un gran golpe. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en la cocina. ¡Y mucho menos estaba desnudo! Miro alrededor aun algo desconcertado sin saber realmente que estaba pasando. Pero al ver su cama, y las paredes de su habitación lo entendió.

Todo había sido un sueño… Un maldito sueño erótico con yami.

Aunque se dio cuenta de otra cosa en el momento en que se levanto del piso, y es que tenía un "pequeño" problema. El sueño había hecho efecto en su cuerpo… Se ruborizo completamente al recordar lo que había sido y cómo sucedió todo.

Al escuchar llamar a la puerta y reconocer la voz de su oscuridad que lo llamaba para preguntarle si estaba bien se quedo estático. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Por el pánico le grito que se fuera y se encerró en el pequeño baño que tenía en su habitación.

Mas tarde resolvería que iba a hacer. En ese preciso instante debía atender a su cuerpo. Realmente ese sueño había pulsado un botón muy sensible y debía calmarse… Solo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fin capitulo.


End file.
